Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger
by Mitchicus
Summary: After Po defeated Shen, a new villain arose, named Brutus. Shifu sends Tigress to rescue a Kung Fu master and brings another master named Mitchicus. The two had been best friends as kids and reunite after many years, about to storm the villain's fortress.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: Old Friends

Mitchicus surveyed the endless snow topped mountains as he stood on a high point of a mountain.

It had been three months since Po defeated Shen and his army of wolves. After returning from the quest, Po and the others, excluding Master Ox and Master Croc, returned to their normal duties as defenders of the Valley of Peace and all of China. Ox and Croc had returned to the Stewardship of the Masters Council at Gongmen City. Master Shifu received word that a new villain, whose name was Brutus, was terrorizing villages north of the Valley. Shifu received this information from a wolf who was spying on Brutus and his army. He also was told that Brutus managed to capture a Kung Fu master, whose name the wolf did not know. The master was also formerly evil, but had changed his ways only to be captured by Brutus. And so, to free the master, he dispatched Tigress to infiltrate Brutus' fortress and rescue the master. He knew that if he sent Po, the panda might be caught. After all, stealth mode isn't Po's best mode. What Shifu didn't know was that Tigress had sent a letter to an old childhood friend, who also knew Kung Fu. His name was Mitchicus. They had been good friends, living together in a small village until raiders destroyed it, killing both of their parents. The raiders were called the Black Dragons, but the both of them could never find them.

Mitchicus was a White Tiger with blue eyes, and wore a sleeveless shirt similar to Tigress, but a black primary with silver secondary. He also wore pants like Tigress had, except darker black. In size, he was much larger than Tigress and Po, but smaller than Tai Lung. He was a year older than Tigress, and had been trained secretly by a Kung Fu master.

When Tigress set out to Brutus' fortress, she sent a message to Mitchicus for him to meet her in the Taihang Mountains to join forces for assaulting the fortress. But she couldn't shake the feeling of something she needed to tell him. She went looking for him only to find him staring at the mountains.

"Hey Mitch, it's nice to see you again." Tigress said casually.

Mitch turned around quickly and grinned to see his old friend.

"Good to see you too, I heard you were adopted by Shifu, eh?" He said calmly.

"Yeah, he taught me Kung Fu since I was a kid." She said nervously.

Mitch nodded slowly before saying, "Ironic, isn't it. We both were adopted by Kung Fu masters, and now we wait to storm a villain's lair together."

"Yeah, it is ironic. But what master trained you?"

Mitchicus only looked away, avoiding eye-contact with her_. He knew that he swore to his master to never tell anyone until his master's return, and his extra training. _

"Uh, it's kind of personal, so I'd like to avoid talking about it. So, how did a panda become Dragon Warrior?" He said quickly.

She respected his privacy, so she answered his question. "The Five, including myself were assembled for Oogway to choose the Dragon Warrior. After we demonstrated our skills, Oogway was about to point at me as the legendary warrior, but Po, the panda, fell out of the sky to have Oogway point at him. The master believed the universe chose him, and Po became Dragon Warrior."

Mitch scratched his head, and then finally said, "Well, if Master Oogway chose him, then I especially should respect that. What did Master Shifu think of his decision?"

"He hated it, and tried everything to get rid of Po, until he realized Po truly is the Dragon Warrior."

"Panda," Shifu said sternly. "Panda!"

Shifu heard shuffling from Po's room, until Po walked out breathing heavily.

"Sorry Master, I stayed up late training on the-"

"You were eating more food, weren't you?" Shifu asked angrily.

"Me? No! I was… yeah, I was eating more."

"That doesn't matter. Assemble the rest of the Five, and meet me near the front gate," He said, then strode off towards the Sacred Peach Tree.

Po tried to bow to Shifu but was not seen by the red panda. Po sighed and then went to find the rest of the Five.

"I think it'd time for us to attack, Mitch," Tigress said calmly. Then she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something important." He gestured with his hand to a rock in front of him, for her to sit.

She nodded and sat down in front of him. "Is something wrong?" She then realized what she wanted to ask Mitchicus. If he had any feelings toward her. More than friends, that is. But she knew she had feelings for him, but wanted to hopefully know his thoughts.

"It's the master we'll be rescuing tonight."

She became sad. She was hoping he would talk to her on if he loved her or not. But besides, that can wait. A stealthy infiltration, then a battle with a combined force of Tigress, Mitch, and the one they rescued. It would be over quick and easy. Talks of love could wait.

"Ok, who is this master?" She asked.

"He was an excellent kung Fu master, perhaps the best, but then turned evil. He went on a rampage, but was stopped and imprisoned. Then he escaped and attacked the valley once more, and was nearly killed by the Dragon Warrior. But he has changed his ways, and longs to fix his mistakes. Do not make him angry. If you are friendly to him, he will be friendly to you. And please, don't hold grudges against him."

Tigress widened her eyes, and leaned forward alarmingly and asked, "You mean, it's-"

"Tai Lung," Mitch said calmly. "That is who we're rescuing."

**A/N: Here is my Kung Fu Panda 3 fanfic. It is my first story here, and I plan to do many more. Dreamworks' head, Jeffrey Katzenberg, revealed that their will be a total of six Kung Fu Panda movies. I wanted to show ideas I have for the next movies. I also was inspired to write this because of my love for Tigress, and I think she needs more screen time. But please enjoy and I'll have the next chapter up soon: Search and Rescue. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 2: Search and Rescue

Tigress hurried towards the fortress with Mitchicus.

Mitch had a long crossbow on his back, but had a harpoon instead of an arrow on it. Mitchicus gestured to the crossbow.

"It's for you," He said, "so you can get over the wall."

"I don't need a harpoon to get over the wall, I can use my claws." She said coldly as she pointed to her paw. She didn't mean to be nasty to him, but she was still upset about not getting Mitch's feelings out.

Mitch nodded and then said "Ok. I can see you're still independent. I like women who don't let men push them around. But I was just trying to help."

"I'm sorry," Tigress said quickly, "I'm just a little nervous of storming the fortress."

"Don't worry about it," He said calmly, "We'll be in and out of there in no time."

Mitchicus looked at the walls, then back at Tigress. He gestured toward one of the walls. "Some guards on that wall are sleeping. We should get over the wall there."

Tigress looked at the wall and noticed the guards there were all awake. But then she saw a part further down where guards were asleep.

"You mean this part?" And she pointed to where the guards were actually sleeping.

Mitchicus looked back and forth at both places until saying softly, "Sorry. I guess my eyes are playing tricks."

Tigress looked at him but he would not make eye contact. She pointed toward the wall, and they stealthily crept through the snow towards the fortress.

When they reached the wall, Mitchicus smiled and whispered, "Ladies first," and walked back, bowing.

Tigress smiled and then whispered, "Always the polite one, aren't you?"

They both climbed with their claws until they reached the top. Mitchicus found two guards sleeping on the wall, and then, grabbing them by the heads and smashing them together, knocking them out. They began creeping down some stairs to ground level when they heard an alarm being raised. Someone had seen the unconscious guards.

"Things just got a little harder." Mitch said coolly.

The two masters were then attacked by a force of ten guards. Tigress hit two with a double kick, Mitchicus hit four with punches, and Mitchicus took Tigress by both hands and swung her into four guards, all receiving a powerful kick to the face. Then Mitch and Tigress sprinted to the center of the fortress, where a tower was. The first floor was a dungeon and the second floor and up was a palace. The two masters hurried into the dungeon, into a series of smaller rooms. As they began to go deeper into the dungeon, the two tigers found the cell that contained the snow leopard. After defeating four guards outside of the room by kicks, the two masters heard something coming from the room. Guards were shouting, but not about them, and they heard the clash of swords and growls. The door was broken open as five guards were thrown through it. Tigress and Mitch entered the room and found the infamous Tai Lung stretching.

Po brought Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper to the front gate as Shifu had told him to.

"What are we doing here, Po?" Viper asked curiously.

"Shifu told me to assemble you all here, and wait for him." Po said.

They heard footsteps from behind them to see Shifu walking slowly towards them.

"Hello, students!" He said loudly.

The five masters bowed and said in unison, "Good morning, Master!"

"I have assembled you all because I am expecting a visitor."

"Visitor? In the Jade Palace?" Monkey said in shock.

"Yes, but he won't stay for very long. Tigress is on a mission to a fortress held by a new villain. This visitor has been spying inside of the villain's fortress. We received information from him that made me have to send Tigress to the fortress."

"What was the information?" Mantis asked.

"That a powerful Kung Fu master is being held there." Shifu answered.

"Who is the master?" Po asked curiously.

"The spy does not know. He hasn't gotten close enough to Brutus, the leader, to know that. But Po, do not be angry when you see him. You could jeopardize the chances of him still giving us information."

"Why, who is he?"

At that instant, a dark figure in a hood walked up the steps.

"Hello, Shifu. I bring important news from Brutus' fortress."

"Good work. I thank you for-"

"Wait!" Po said loudly. "You look familiar. Who are you?"

"A recent enemy, sadly. Before you kill me, you should know that I have vital information about your father."

After saying that, the spy pulled down his hood. Po moved into a defensive stance while the others, excluding Shifu, stared in disbelief. The spy was the one-eyed wolf boss, Shen's former second in command.

"Hello, Mitch." Tai Lung said. "Good to see you."

"And to you, Tai." Mitch said.

Tai Lung looked at Tigress nervously and said, "No hard feelings, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Tigress said coldly.

"She's still uneasy of you, because of what you have done in your past." Mitch said.

"I understand. I'll never forgive myself for what I have done, and the people I hurt." Tai Lung looked down in shame, and then back at Mitchicus. "How is Shifu?" He asked.

"Fine. He is now at peace since Po defeated you." Tigress answered.

"Understandable. But I still can't get over how the panda defeated me." Tai Lung said, sighing. In his heart, he still wanted to be Shifu's son. When he arrived to take the Dragon Scroll a second time, he returned still calling Shifu master. But Shifu refused to be called his master, and said the Jade Palace was no longer his home. Tai Lung did not want to fight Shifu for the Scroll, but Shifu refused and demanded a battle. After Tai Lung defeated him, Tai demanded the Scroll. Shifu refused and said he would rather die. If only Shifu hadn't have put dreams of becoming the Dragon Warrior in Tai's head. Shifu created the darkness inside of Tai Lung, which nearly killed them both.

The three went out the way Mitchicus and Tigress came, and found more guards waiting for them. The masters easily overpowered them. Tai Lung hit a few with punches, Tigress hit one with a punch, then took that guard's axes and killed two others with that. Mitchicus kicked one in the stomach, sending him flying into four other guards. Once they were out of the dungeon, they looked around. The whole fortress was active, guards were shouting, and the walls were lined with archers. Above them were more archers, and standing there, watching, was Brutus. He was a tall crocodile, in black battle armor. He had four long scars going from the bottom of his left eye, to the side of his mouth. On the side of his waist, he wore a long sword with a gold handle. When Brutus saw Mitchicus, he gave an evil grin.

When Mitchicus saw Brutus, he was taken into a flashback. He saw Brutus, raising his sword and cheering while a village burned around him. Screams were heard inside the village. His master told Mitch that he was hit on the head, which caused him to lose his memory of his life. His master told him he would regain his memory at some point, but there was one thing he remembered from his early life. That he had a best friend. It was Tigress. After being adopted by his master, Mitch immediately began training in Kung Fu. After a few years, his master took him to the Jade Palace for additional training. Shifu had one student then, Tigress. At first sight of each other, they embraced in a hug. Shifu and Mitch's master were shocked. They had no idea the two tigers knew each other. When Mitch stayed, the two were together all the time, their friendship renewed. One day, when the two cubs were talking, Shifu was talking with Mitch's master. Mitch overheard them talking about him, and heard them say that he had a disability. He also heard that Mitch's master was going to get new equipment for training Mitch. A week later, Mitch's master took him back to where they trained. On the day of departure from the Jade Palace, Mitch and Tigress were very sad. They said their goodbyes, but Mitch exchanged the location of where he trained to Tigress. They planned to send letters to each other, and their masters approved. When Mitch returned with his master, he mastered his normal training but was still working on the "disability" training. His master told him there was a prophecy about him. His master said the prophecy stated that a white tiger, obviously Mitchicus, would defeat a reptilian villain, and bring peace to Mitch, the one he loved, the dead, and save a village of black and white. Then his master told him that Mitch must continue his training, and wait for a letter from Tigress. The master then left for the Jade Palace, and said that he would stay until his ascension. After the prophecy is fulfilled, Mitch's master promised that he would return to finish Mitch's extra training. Mitch waited for many years, until Tigress' letter came for the search and rescue mission. But memories would have to wait.

Mitchicus, Tigress, and Tai Lung sprinted towards the front gate. They evaded flaming arrows and more guards to get to the front gate, now closing. An entire army was upon them, most of them had been sleeping when the mission began. But they were about to make it through the gate, and Brutus saw this.

"I don't think you're escaping, white tiger." Brutus said angrily.

Taking a bow and arrow from a nearby archer, he aimed it at the back of Mitchicus. Brutus fired the arrow directly into the air, which soared until landing itself into the back of Mitchicus.

Mitchicus' eyes widened when it struck him, and he fell down on the ground.

"NO!" Tigress yelled.

Tigress rushed to Mitch, who was struggling to get up.

Tai Lung did not notice the arrow, and tried to get through the door, assuming that the two tigers were right behind him. But he was too late, and the gate closed and locked. He turned to find Tigress helping Mitch up.

"What happened?" He yelled at them.

"Arrow hit me, but I'll be alright." Mitchicus said as he struggled up. "But getting out of here is what we should be worried about."

"It seems that your rescue mission has failed, White Tiger. Do you remember me?"

"Bits and pieces. But I assume you hit me on the head."

"Indeed. But now, you and your friends have two choices. To surrender and be imprisoned, or go down fighting."

When the gate had closed, the masters were surrounded by an entire army. Plus, there were archers lining the walls of the fortress.

"I propose a third choice." Mitch answered calmly.

Tigress looked at him in worry.

"I'm listening." The crocodile answered.

"Let my friends go," Mitch gestured to Tigress and Tai Lung, and then said "But do what you want with me."

"Fine. Your friends may go." At that, Brutus ordered the gate to be opened, and it was. "Now say your goodbyes, but be quick, before another arrow hits you."

At that, laughs went up from the army. The soldiers were anxiously waiting for the next orders Brutus would give.

Mitchicus walked slowly towards Tigress. She was fearful of what he was going to say.

Mitchicus stopped in front of Tigress. Then he looked at Tai Lung and said, "Tell Shifu that Mitchicus sends his regards, and I wish you luck on your journey."

"Goodbye Mitch, you've always been a nice guy." Tai Lung said sadly.

"Thanks," Mitch said weakly.

Mitchicus turned towards Tigress, and smiled weakly. He had waited a long time for this. He kissed her passionately on the lips while hugging her. Tai Lung, Brutus, and the army were all shocked. Tigress was overjoyed at this, but at the same time saddened, for she knew that he would most likely die. Cheers and whistles went up from the army, but Mitch and Tigress ignored them.

"I've always loved you Tigress," Mitchicus said softly, "Since the day we met." He looked at her worryingly. "Do you love me the same way, Tigress?"

"Yes, I do, my love." Tigress said sobbing.

"It's ok Tigress," Mitch said as he hugged her again. "We'll be together again. And I will bring peace to you."

At that, he moved away from her.

"Now go, you must assemble the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior to fight Brutus. Goodbye, Tigress I will always love you."

"Goodbye, my love." Tigress said sobbing.

Then Tigress and Tai Lung exited the fortress, and the gate was slammed shut behind them. Desiring to know Mitch's fate, Tigress took Tai Lung to a short mountain, but high enough for them to see Mitchicus inside the fortress. Brutus looked at Mitchicus and grinned. Mitchicus went into a defensive stance with his left arm out and his right arm back near his head, in a fist, while is left leg was forward and his right bent and behind him.

"I believe you personally would like for me to go down fighting." Mitchicus said calmly.

"I've always dreamed of this." After saying that, he nodded to the commander. The order was given to attack. Mitch overpowered all of them. But soldiers behind him began to sneak up on him. Sensing this, Mitch span around began fighting this.

Brutus feared that Mitchicus was too strong for his army to handle. The crocodile took another bow form an archer and shot another arrow into Mitch's back. Mitchicus staggered forward, but did not fall. He growled and winced as he pulled the arrow out of his back.

"Getting bored of the fight, Brutus?" Mitchicus said calmly.

The soldiers seized the moment and made a strong push towards him. Mitchicus tried to regain his stance, but was too late. A tall soldier hit him with a spiked club in the leg. Mitch's leg was broken, and he yelled in pain at the blow. Though hurt even more, he was able to push back the soldiers. The soldiers retreated, hoping that he would surrender. Brutus looked uneasy.

"Are you going to surrender, white tiger?" Brutus asked mockingly.

"I'd rather die!" Mitchicus yelled angrily.

"I can arrange that." Brutus said calmly. He looked at someone on the wall, and said, "Finish him."

At that, a white figure knocked Mitch down. Mitchicus knew he was finished, so he gave up thoughts of standing up. He looked up to see another White Tiger.

"Fang?" Mitchicus asked weakly.

"Hello, brother." Fang said coldly.

Then Fang kicked Mitchicus in the face, knocking him out cold.

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 2. There is now MitchxTigress, I hope you like it. Answers like what Mitchicus' disability is, who Mitch's master is, how Tai Lung knew Mitch, how Tai Lung will be accepted back, and information on Po's father. There will also be tension between Po and Mitch about which one Tigress truly loves and much more. The Black Dragons, the killers of Mitch's and Tigress' parents, will return. Next chapter: Forgiveness. Please review and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Po grabbed the wolf by the throat and moved his free hand back, ready to punch him.

"Panda!" Shifu yelled angrily.

Po set the wolf down and backed away from him.

"Sorry master." Po said angrily.

The wolf walked looked at Po, who was glaring at him.

"I am truly sorry for what I did Po. I had my orders to burn your village, and I followed them sadly. We never volunteered to serve Shen. We swore an oath to his parents that we would follow his orders and protect him. When we burned your village, we all did not want to do it. But for us, the worst dishonor was breaking an oath, no matter the order. When Shen ordered me to fire on our own men, I refused. He threw a knife at me, impaling me. I waited in the water until I was found by villagers. Though they knew that I was one of Shen's minions, they thought I was different. I had stood up against Shen, almost costing me my life. Also, the kind villagers saved me because they would not leave anyone in need. After the defeat of Shen, I found Shifu and asked for his forgiveness. After he forgave me, I asked him if I could spy on the crime world for him. When he said yes, I ventured throughout China for villains to join. I found raiders recruiting for Brutus, the leader of the fortress Tigress is at now. And so I joined Brutus, to spy on him and his army from the inside." The wolf said.

Po still looked uneasy but managed to say, "I forgive you."

The wolf eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I said I forgive you," Po said. "It wasn't you who chose to attack my village. Only Shen is to blame, but he is gone."

"Thank you, Po." The wolf said. "But I have good news and bad news for you, Po."

"What is it?"

"The good news is that your father, and many other pandas survived Shen's attack."

Po's eyes widened. "What? Where are they?"

"But there is the bad news." The wolf said sadly. "Your father's new village is the next target of Brutus."

Mitchicus was hanging from the ceiling of Tai Lung's cell by chains. His head was done, wondering what was next of him. Suddenly, the cell door was opened. Brutus walked in smiling.

"Good to see, you're still here, because you won't be leaving. Ever." Brutus said in an evil tone

"We'll see about that." Mitchicus snapped back.

"You know, I was one of the raiders that destroyed your village and killed you and your girlfriend's parents." Brutus said.

"And?" Mitch asked.

"The raiders were bound by a code of honor by their leader. That they could never kill the people they raided. But before the attack on your village, the raiders killed their leader. After the leader was killed, a new raider became in charge. He decided to burn the village and kill everyone inside of it, and so we did it." Brutus said proudly.

"Who was the new leader?" Mitch asked.

Brutus ignored his question and said "Do you know who gave me these scars?" He pointed to the four, long, red scars on his face. "You did this."

At that, Mitchicus was caught in a flashback. He was standing inside a burning village with Tigress crying in his arms. He looked behind him to see a road leading out of the flaming village. Mitch told Tigress that she would have to run down that road and out of the village. She was hesitating, but let out a slow nod. Before she could run, Brutus ran towards them, yelling and aiming his sword at Tigress. Before he could impale her, Mitch jumped up and clawed his face, leaving four long gashes. Brutus staggered backward and yelled. Mitchicus yelled to Tigress for her to get as far away as possible. Tigress did as she was told and ran towards a nearby forest. Brutus recovered and hit Mitchicus in the head with the butt of his sword, knocking Mitch out. Mitchicus awoke to being carried away from the flaming village by an old turtle, Oogway, who would be his future master and adopted father.

The flashback stopped, and Mitch remembered everything that he had lost for so long.

"Yes, I did do that. For the record, I'm proud of it." Mitchicus smiled weakly.

"I believe it would be fair for me to leave a mark on you in return." Brutus grinned.

After saying that, Brutus took a claw on his hand and pressed it against Mitchicus' right eyebrow.

"Don't worry, this only stings a little. I lied, it burns like fire!" The crocodile said in an evil tone.

Then Brutus dug the claw into Mitch's skin, and drove it down over his eyelid and stopped near the top of Mitchicus' cheekbone. Mitch yelled in pain and anger, and glared at Brutus. There was now a long, red gash on Mitch's face, which would heal into a red scar.

"Now we have both left our mark on the other." Brutus said, smiling.

Mitchicus' legs were not chained, and the broken leg was almost completely healed. Mitch raised them and locked Brutus' head with them.

"I could kill you right now, Brutus," Mitch said in a near evil voice, "but I want a real challenge in killing you."

After saying that, Mitch let go of Brutus, who staggered backward.

"You'll never kill me," Brutus said before punching Mitchicus in the face, and then said, "but you will serve me."

Then Brutus turned and began to walk towards the cell door.

"I will never serve you!" Mitch yelled while still wincing from the wound on his face.

Brutus turned around and looked back at Mitchicus laughing. Then the crocodile left the cell and slammed the door shut.

"When does he attack it?" Po asked demandingly.

"Soon. Unless he captures some White Tiger he hates, which might postpone the attack."

Shifu eyes widened at that. "What is his name?" The red panda asked.

"Even Brutus does not know that." The wolf answered. "Why do you wish to know his name?"

Shifu looked at Po and the four, and then back at the wolf. "It's been a secret I have kept for many years. Only I, Oogway, and Tigress knew about him."

Po's eye widened when Shifu mentioned Tigress. He felt that she might love him, and he felt that he might love her. He hoped that Tigress was not in love with someone else.

"His name is Mitchicus. He is a White Tiger who was best friends with Tigress when they were cubs. When raiders burned their village and killed their parents, Mitchicus was found and raised by Master Oogway as a father and Kung Fu master. Tigress was separated from him, and was taken to an orphanage, until I adopted her and trained her. Oogway spoke of another prophecy to me, before Po was chosen as Dragon Warrior. The prophecy said that a White Tiger would defeat a crocodile (Brutus), and bring peace to Mitchicus, his love, and save a village of black and white." Shifu said.

Po was sad to hear that Mitchicus would bring his love to peace. He assumed that he had no chances with Tigress as being her boyfriend. But at least his father's village was destined to be saved, but sadly not saved by him.

"MASTER!" Tigress shouted as she ran up to Shifu and covered her face, crying.

Everyone was shocked that Tigress would show such an emotion, since they always knew her as tough and hardcore. Po was actually angry at Tigress. When he almost died, Tigress never cried but was only depressed. Seeing her cry like this made him think that Tigress loved this White Tiger much more than she would ever love him.

"What's wrong Tigress? What happened?" Shifu asked.

"I joined forces to assault Brutus' fortress with Mitchicus, and we managed to free the Kung Fu master but…but.." Tigress said sobbing, "they either captured Mitchicus and hold him prisoner or he is dead!" Tigress said, still crying.

"It's ok, Tigress," Shifu said as he pulled her down, comforting her and patting her shoulder, "there is a prophecy that states that Mitch cannot die and must fulfill the prophecy." Shifu said, calming her down.

Shifu told her the prophecy, and then Po spoke.

"Tigress, is this Mitch guy your-"

"Boyfriend?" Tigress said normally, wiping her tears away. "Yes. He is."

"But…I thought… that you loved me?" Po said, about to cry.

"I thought I did Po." Tigress said, sad that she broke Po's heart.

Tigress walked towards Po, about to put a hand on his shoulder but Po shoved her hand away. Everyone was shocked at Po's action.

"Get away from me!" Po yelled at her. He then looked at Shifu and said, "Master, could I go meditate at the Sacred Peach Tree?"

"You may, Dragon Warrior." Shifu said.

Po stormed away from them with his head down. Tigress looked down, ashamed that she had brought such great trouble to Po.

"It's not your fault, Tigress." Shifu said calmly. "He would have found out sooner or later. I think you should go talk to him, he has calmed down now, probably."

"Before that, you need to see the Kung Fu master that we rescued." Tigress said. "You must remember master that he has changed his ways."

"Bring him in." Shifu said calmly.

Tigress looked towards the gate, and then said, "You can come out now."

Walking in from the front gate was Tai Lung. Shifu's jaw dropped and the others went into defensive stances, still not trusting the snow leopard. Tigress stood in front of Tai Lung.

"He's changed his ways guys! Stand down!" She yelled.

The wolf and four masters returned to a normal stance, and Shifu stood nervously in front of them. Tai Lung walked slowly, not looking as if he were about to attack, and took one knee in front of Shifu.

"I apologize, Master Shifu." Tai Lung said firmly. "For everything. For terrorizing the valley, nearly killing the Furious Five, and almost killing you. I should have had more self-control, and not wanted to be the Dragon Warrior so badly. If it is possible, I would like to become your student once again, and fight for peace and justice."

"Welcome back, my son." Shifu said, bowing.

"Thank you, father. I mean, master." Tai Lung said bowing.

"Please, call me father." Shifu said, smiling.

The Furious Five and the wolf boss stood in disbelief. Tai Lung had truly changed his ways, and Shifu excepted him back as a student, and a son.

Brutus stood outside of Mitchicus' cell, talking with a wolf who knew medicine, and potions.

"Is it possible you could create 'The Blue Demon' for me?" Brutus asked the wolf.

"Yes, I could make it for you my lord." The wolf said, turning to a table full of vials and medical instruments. "Here it is. The Blue Demon." The wolf said as he held up a vial. "After injecting this into a victim, the first person to speak to the victim has complete control over him. The control begins a week after injection, so don't let this white tiger escape."

"He won't be getting out. Besides, if he does escape, he'll be back when he is completely controlled by the potion." Brutus said, grinning.

"What is the most painful instrument to use for injection? " Brutus asked the wolf.

"You must inject into his heart, so that should be painful enough. But if you wish for him to endure more pain, inject him with a long piece of bamboo."

"I can hardly wait." Said Brutus.

Still hanging from the ceiling was Mitchicus. His leg was now completely healed, and the gash from the top of his eye, down to his upper cheek was beginning to heal into a red scar. Mitchicus knew that he would carry that scar for the rest of his life.

Po sat under the Peach Tree, looking out at the rest of China. Tigress was behind him, watching.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

Po did not turn around, but gestured to the ground next to him.

"Thank you, Po." Tigress said.

They sat for a while, neither saying anything. Tigress then began to speak.

"Po, I knew Mitch since I was a cub. We were the best of friends, and lived in peace. He was with me when our village was burned and our parents were killed. I was about to be killed by Brutus, one of the raiders, but Mitchicus saved me. I'll never forget that. Mitch was adopted by Oogway, and I was taken to an orphanage until being adopted by Shifu. We saw each other once more, but then he left with Oogway. We wrote to each other, but never saw the other until I was dispatched by Shifu to go to Brutus' fortress to rescue a Kung Fu master, Tai Lung."

Po looked at her from hearing that Tai Lung was alive. "He survived?"

"Yeah, he was only teleported very far away by the Wushi Finger Hold." Tigress responded.

"But that's another story. We stormed Brutus' fortress and were escaping with Tai Lung but Mitch was wounded. Mitchicus made a deal with Brutus for Mitch to stay, while Tai Lung and I were let go. Brutus holds a great grudge against Mitch, and excepted the deal. We watched as Mitch went down fighting, and was finished off by his own, twisted brother, who was captured by Brutus and raised as a raider. When Mitch said his goodbyes to Tai Lung and I, he kissed me and told me that he always loved me. And I was overjoyed at hearing that, for I love him just as much and had always dreamed of him being my love. That was the last I saw of him." Tigress said, sighing.

Po was even more angry after hearing that, and Tigress knew it. Fearing for Po, she tried to talk to him more.

"Po, when you first became Dragon Warrior, I had no respect for you. But when you defeated Tai Lung, I realized that you are the true Dragon Warrior and began to like you as a friend, and possibly loved you." Tigress said. "I began laughing at your jokes, complimented your Kung Fu skills, and hugged you. When I believed you were dead, I was heartbroken. But when you revealed yourself to be alive, I was overjoyed. Shen was about to shoot you with his cannon, but I shoved you out of the way, taking the impact. I was ready to die for you Po! I felt that I might love you, but when I returned to find letters from Mitchicus, I remembered who I truly loved, him. I'm sorry, but we could have never worked this out. A Tiger loving a Panda? Come on! That could never work. You need to go and find your true love, another panda. But I still want to remain great friends like you always dreamed Po!" Tigress said, now holding back tears.

"I'm the Dragon Warrior!" Po shouted, which was not ordinary for Po. "Why can't you love me? Any girl would be honored to be my girlfriend!"

"It can't work Po, I'm sorry." Tigress said, now lightly crying. "You shouldn't use your fame to help you get girls like that! The right girl for you is someone that likes you for your heart, not by your fame!"

"Get away from me!" Po yelled as he got up and stomped away from her. "Why don't you just get captured by Brutus so you can be with your boyfriend!"

"Po! Wait!" Tigress yelled, but he had already left. She took one knee ad put her paws on her face.

Suddenly, Shifu came looking for Po and Tigress. He found her kneeling by the Peach Tree, and went to see how her talk went.

"Your talk did not go well I see." Shifu said.

Tigress nodded to the old master. "I gave him the truth, but he still could not take it. I'm sorry, master. I have failed you."

"If you gave him nothing but the truth, then you have not failed me."

Mitchicus waited in his cell for his coming fate. What would Brutus make him do? He would possibly make him raid villages and kill the inhabitants. If not that, then he might make him kill Tigress, the Dragon Warrior, Shifu, or maybe Tai Lung. Mitch hoped that he would not be forced to kill them. Mitchicus' thoughts were interrupted as Brutus walked into his cell.

"Good afternoon, white tiger!" The crocodile said in an evil tone. "Would you mind telling me your name so I can stop calling you white tiger?"

Mitch smiled. "It's Mitchicus."

"Ah, a fine name." Brutus said mockingly. "I come to tell you that tomorrow morning, we will… change you. You will finally be under my control."

Mitchicus let out a loud growl, which actually scared Brutus somewhat.

"If you stay with me, I can get you revenge against the raiders that killed your parents."

"How?"

"By becoming, General Mitchicus. Lead my army, and crush those that murdered your parents!" Brutus shouted.

"Don't act like you didn't partake in killing my parents." Mitchicus said calmly.

Then Mitchicus leaned forward, and glared at him. Brutus feared him now, more than ever. But that fear would cease when Mitch would be under his control.

"Even when I kill every last Black Dragon," Mitchicus said in an evil tone, "it will not be enough. Your death will finally satisfy me."

Mitchicus had let his anger take control of him, and Brutus sensed that. The reptile could use that for his evil schemes.

"That will never happen, Mitchicus." Said Brutus. "You will always be my slave."

**A/N: Another great chapter done. In future chapters, there will be more about Tai Lung, MitchxTigress, and even more tension between Mitchicus, Tigress, and Po. Who knew Mitchicus and Po have slight dark sides? Thanks for keeping up with my story guys, and remember that I own nothing. Copyright to Dreamworks. In future chapters, Mitchicus will confront the Black Dragons, Po will find his father and his village, and Mitchicus will save the panda village. Next chapter is a MUST read for the storyline: Injection. Please continue reading, review, and no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 4: Injection

Mitchicus awoke the next day planning his escape.

He had not gotten that much sleep that night; for he was too busy planning his escape and wondering what Brutus would make him do. He knew that even if he did escape, he would leave injected with the "Blue Demon". Brutus said that even if he did escape, he would be forced to return from the potion's effects. Hopefully, he could return to the Jade Palace, reunite with Tigress and the others, and maybe get a cure from Shifu for the potion. The plan was simple. After being injected, a guard would come and bring him breakfast. He would simply grapple the guard down like he did with Brutus, by using his legs. He would retrieve the keys and attempt to free at least one of his hands by them, and use his free hand to break the chain. He would not try and grapple Brutus again, because Brutus would most likely be extra precautious of that. Then Mitch would escape through the dungeons, climb over the walls, and run as long and hard as he could to the Valley of Peace. His plans were stopped when Brutus walked in with two rhino guards, and the crocodile was holding a sharp piece of bamboo with a blue substance dipped on the edge.

"It's time for your medicine, Mitchicus." Brutus said, smirking. He nodded to the two guards, who went up to Mitch and held his legs down. "You'll never be the same after this."

The guards unstitched Mitch's shirt, and stood back, still holding each of his legs. Brutus immediately plunged the long piece of bamboo into Mitchicus' chest, straight into his heart. Mitchicus yelled, and shook the chains and the guards holding him with him. Then Mitch looked down at the bamboo sticking out of his chest and let out a few low coughs. Then Brutus pulled out the bamboo, which made Mitch groan. The crocodile eyed the end of the bamboo, which was now blood-soaked. It no longer had any of the potion on the end. The guards let go of Mitch and stood behind Brutus.

"NOW YOU WILL SERVE ME!" Brutus yelled.

Mitch only hanged from the ceiling, his head down, still looking at the new wound. Soon he began to wheeze.

Brutus looked at the guards and said, "Well? Patch him up! I did not inject him with bamboo to kill him, did I?"

The guards went and put bandages on Mitchicus' chest, now blood-soaked. Then they stitched back up his shirt, which also had blood on it. Mitchicus stopped wheezing, and began to feel a little better.

"Now, don't go anywhere, Mitchicus. Soon you'll have revenge on your parents' murderers!" Brutus said.

"What did you do to Fang?" Mitch asked.

"I gave him a home, made him my son, and trained him in my ways. He is now my general and would kill you if it pleases me." Said Brutus.

After that, the guards and Brutus left. Brutus returned to the palace above, and the guards to their stations outside Mitch's cell door. And then a smaller guard carrying dumplings came. All was going as planned for Mitchicus.

The White Tiger grappled the guard down, who was shocked by this action. Why attack the guard that brings you food? Because he has keys also is why. Mitchicus took the keys from the now unconscious guard by grabbing them with his feet, and managed to undo the lock on the shackle holding his right hand. He broke the left shackle by tearing it apart with his right hand. When he jumped to the ground, he examined the dumplings, and ate one. Shrimp dumplings, his favorite. If he did actually serve Brutus, he would want many more of these. But Mitchicus ate one more, and discarded the rest. Time is precious, and the other guards would be looking for the one he just knocked out. Mitchicus ran towards the door, and opened it slightly. A trap for the two guards outside. Mitch crouched and waited in front of the door, until the two burst into the cell. Mitch jumped quickly and double kicked both of them, who hit their heads hard on the stone walls. Mitch sprinted out, ignoring other guards behind him. He sprinted out of the dungeon, now in the main courtyard between the dungeon and the outer walls. He punched a few guards that managed to get in his way while he continued to run towards the wall. Brutus saw the escape, but was not alarmed. He turned to Fang, who was about to chase Mitchicus before he could escape. But Brutus held his hand in front of him.

"He'll return. The potion is already coursing through his veins. He will be back in a week." Brutus said calmly.

Mitch made to the wall, and climbed it with his claws. He took out around eight guards on the wall, and looked over the wall. It looked much taller than it did climbing it. Mitch reached for his crossbow on his back, but could not find it. Now he wished he had it, as a way to grapple down. Instead of grappling down, Mitch jumped over the wall. When about to hit the ground, he turned around and scraped his claws against the wall. Sparks went flying, and he began to slow until reaching the ground. Guards were yelling and throwing weapons at him, but Mitchicus continued to run, until the fortress was far behind him.

The wolf boss had stayed the night, and met with Shifu at the front door to say farewell. The Five had resumed normal training, and Po was in the kitchen.

"I must return to the fortress now, Master Shifu." The wolf said, bowing. "I was supposed to be raiding a village, but managed to bribe the men I was sent with into not telling the commanding officer that I left."

"Understood, Adolfo." Shifu said.

That was the name Shifu made for the wolf, for the wolf wanted to forget his old name because of the sins that he did with it.

"I will continue to send letters to you regarding Brutus' plans." Adolfo said.

"As always, thank you for your service." Shifu said, bowing.

"Your welcome, Master Shifu." The one-eyed wolf said.

Then the wolf turned and left to go back to the fortress of Brutus.

Po ate his bowl of dumplings quickly. He still was angry about what Tigress said. He was filled with jealousy, and he came up with an idea. He would ruin the relationship between Tigress and Mitchicus. Po found Tigress by the Peach Tree, meditating. And so he initiated his plan.

"Hey Tigress." Po said in a normal tone.

Tigress turned around quickly. "Hey Po. You alright?"

"Yeah," Po said as he sat on the ground next to her. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't be angry about who you choose to love." He said, sighing. "I still want for us to be together like I always dreamed."

Tigress put her paw on his shoulder. "We still can be together like that, Po." She said, smiling.

Everything was in place. She showed a friend-like compassion for him, and if Po could show it to Mitchicus, he could make the White Tiger think that she is betraying him.

Mitchicus took a short rest near a pond. It was now a day after his injection, and he felt somewhat changed. Something calling him to go back. After drinking some water from the pond, he looked at his reflection. He saw the red scar that Brutus gave him, but that was no surprise for him. What did surprise him was his change in eye-color. His eyes went from a bright blue to a purple tint. Obviously, the potion was working. He could not afford to waste any more time. The time he spent away from Tigress and the others was less time for him to find a cure for the "Blue demon". Mitch took one last stretch, and began to sprint on all fours to the Valley of Peace.

Tai Lung walked with Shifu through the Hall of Heroes. He remembered the last time he was there. Nearly killing Shifu to get the Dragon Scroll, and then fighting his ALMOST final battle against Po. But he had changed, and would never do anything like that again.

"Father," Tai Lung said calmly.

"Yes, my son?" Shifu said.

"I believe that to prevent me from doing anything like I did before, I need to master inner peace." The snow leopard said. "Could you teach me, father?"

"Yes I can, my son." Shifu said, smiling.

Shifu led Tai Lung to the Pool of Sacred Tears, and taught him inner peace just as he had taught Po. While teaching, Shifu remembered Po's reaction to hearing about the relationship between Tigress and Mitchicus. He wondered if Po had gained inner peace of his past, but lost it in his present. There could be jealousy in Po, and Shifu did not know what kind of bad consequences that would lead to. But then Shifu shook the thoughts aside, and decided to talk to Tai Lung.

"How does it feel to be back home, Tai?" Shifu asked.

"It feels great, to be back where heroes stay, and be on the right side."

"A great answer. Son, the last time I said I was proud of you, you nearly killed me." Shifu said laughing.

Tai Lung did not laugh, but frowned. He still felt shame for what he had done in his past, and was trying to forget it.

"But I mean it now more than ever when I say that I am proud of you." The red panda said. "You have corrected your mistakes on your own, and have become my son again."

Tai Lung was touched at this. He knew that he truly belonged here.

"But, I had a little help, father." Tai Lung said, smiling.

"Who?" Shifu asked.

"Master Oogway."

Brutus surveyed the map of a village north of his army's location. It was a village surrounded by mountains, with one entrance. That is, one entrance that his army can fit through. The mountains and paths around it were too treacherous and small for his army to go through, with their heavy armor and weapons. The inhabitants did have a small fighting force, however. A militia of volunteers, strong or weak, that were willing to die to save their village. They would be no match for the crocodile's superior numbers. This was Shan Fen, the village of the pandas that Mitchicus was destined to save. Brutus did not believe in this prophecy, or any other foretelling of anything. He would not attack this village until Mitchicus returned, and killed all of the Black Dragons. Fang, Mitch's brother and Brutus' general, stood beside the crocodile.

"When will he return?" Fang asked.

"In a week, considering how much time it takes for him to be completely controlled and take the journey back. When he does return, we will go to Colditz Castle."

Brutus pointed to a castle on the map, which was more of a tower than a castle. It had walls with openings on the sides, for soldiers and guards to look through. It also had a large river running behind it, running deep into a mountain range. The top floor of the castle was the throne room, a large room with pillars and carvings of dragons on the outside. The dungeon on this castle was never completed, but there would be no need for it. Mitchicus would be under Brutus' control, and any traitors would be executed, rather than be imprisoned. Brutus looked at Fang, the cub he had stolen from his dead parents, and raised as a raider. It would not be hard to make his next decision towards Fang.

"Fang." Brutus said coldly.

"Yes, my lord?" The tiger answered.

"I would like you to not lead the attack on Chun Chen, the hideout of the Black Dragons."

"Why, my lord?" Fang asked.

"Because Mitchicus needs to lead it. It is more personal to him than it is to you." Brutus answered.

"If it pleases you, my lord." Fang said, bowing.

Brutus placed his claws on the hilt of his sword.

"Your services are no longer needed, Fang." Brutus said as he plunged his sword into the tiger's chest.

Four days had passed now since Mitch's injection. The white tiger stood on a mountain, overlooking the valley of peace. He was tired, hungry, and becoming a slave. What could be worse? Mitchicus sprinted down the mountain, into the valley. He passed curious villagers, not knowing if he was a fellow Kung Fu master or bandit. Mitchicus ignored them, and hurried to the Jade Palace. The only thing that mattered to him was to see Tigress once more. He sprinted up the steps to the Jade Palace. He heard noises from the Training Hall, so he checked there first. He slammed open the door to see Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Tai Lung, and his love, Tigress, training. All but Tigress noticed the panting White Tiger at the front door. Tigress continued to train until Viper gestured with her eyes to the front door, for her to look. Tigress turned to see Mitchicus, her true love, standing at the door. The one she had nightmares of him being tortured or being dead. And now she saw him alive, smiling weakly to her. Tigress ran from her training and into Mitch's arms, and began to sob. Mitchicus embraced her, for he had waited so long to be with her again.

"I thought I lost you!" Tigress said, sobbing.

"No, no. I'll always be with you." Mitchicus said, smiling at her. "Never forget that.

Tigress looked at the one she loved. So much had changed about him. Hs clothes were torn; a long red scar was on his head, from his right eyebrow to the top of his cheek. She stroked it gently, and he squeezed her free hand in return. Then she saw his eyes. They were a dark purple, rather than the bright blue she remembered.

"What did they do to you?" She asked softly.

Mitchicus frowned. "They've changed me."

**A/N: So much has happened in this chapter! Mitch is becoming a slave to Brutus, Po plans to ruin the love between Mitchicus and Tigress, Tai Lung becomes a greater son for Shifu, and Fang is murdered by Brutus. Brutus has sealed his fate. I got the name "Colditz Castle" from the video game RUSE, so I do not own the name. Shifu's name for the wolf boss, Adolfo, is Latin for "noble wolf". This is Shifu's thanks to the wolf for him giving information about Brutus. Next chapter: Heartbreak. Please continue to read, review, and please, no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 5: Heartbreak

The Furious four and Tai Lung watched the reunion that was in front of them. This was the one that Tigress had cried to Shifu about, and the one that Po hated. Tigress stood back, and looked at the white tiger again.

"What did they do to you?" She asked him again, demanding an answer.

Mitch put his arm around her shoulder, and took her to the Peach Tree. The others ignored what was going on, and resumed training. Mitch made the feline sit beside him, and he began to tell to her about everything that had happened to him.

"First, they imprisoned me. Then, Brutus took one of his claws and gave me this." Mitchicus said as he pointed to the scar on his face. "Brutus was there when the Black Dragons burned our village and killed our parents, Tigress." Mitch said, now holding her paw. "He was the one that tried to kill you, but I clawed his face. Those are the scars that he carries on his face now. Brutus wanted to leave a mark on me like I did to him, so he gave me this fine scar." Mitch said sarcastically. "Now he plans to control me with a potion he injected me with." Mitch said as he unstitched his shirt to show a blood-soaked bandage that covered his wound. "The potion makes the one injected a slave to whoever spoke to him first, in my case, Brutus. The victim becomes under control a week after injection, and I have only a few days left. Right after being injected, I escaped from the fortress to get here, to see you once more and maybe find a cure." Mitch said, hugging her.

Tigress was not embarrassed of his actions towards her. She loved him with all of her heart, and he for her. That was all that mattered. What she didn't know was that Po was watching this entire conversation between the two tigers. Po was waiting for the right moment.

"This potion will force me to go back to Brutus soon, so I have little time for a cure. Where is Master Shifu?" Mitchicus asked.

"He is meditating by the Pool of Sacred Tears. Go talk to him, and then come back. I haven't had the chance to be with you that much, Mitch." Tigress said, smiling.

"Ok. Goodbye for now, Tigress." Mitchicus said smiling.

"Goodbye, Mitch." Tigress said as she kissed him. "Don't keep me waiting."

Mitchicus walked away from her, until he was near the Hall of Heroes. Po had waited for this moment for a long time.

"Hey! You're Mitchicus, right?" Po said casually.

"Yes. And you must be the Dragon Warrior. "Mitch said, bowing. "I've heard many stories about you! How you defeated Tai Lung, and the evil lord Shen, and I assume you will have many other victories, won't you?"

"Yeah, hopefully." Po said smiling.

_Mitchicus isn't that bad of a guy, Po thought. He respects me for what I have done as Dragon Warrior, and believes in me. Why would I want to destroy his relationship with Tigress? Because Tigress broke my heart by being with this guy. Tigress and Mitchicus will pay._

"So, you're destined to save a village of pandas, right?" Po asked the white tiger.

"I am." Mitchicus said coolly.

"My dad happens to live in that village."

"Does he now? What is his name?" Mitch asked.

"Well, I don't know his name. The village I was born in was destroyed by Shen, and I was separated from my father." Po said softly.

"Then you're no different then me." Mitch said. "Tigress and I lived in the same village together, until raiders destroyed the village and killed our parents. You are lucky that you have a father, Po."

Po looked at him in anger. How could he say that he was lucky to have a father he never knew?

"My parents were both killed in the attack on our village. I was adopted, and raised by a Kung Fu master as a son." Mitch said.

Po's anger cooled. _Mitch had no parents left, but I have one left at least. Can I still break Mitchicus and Tigress' hearts? Yes I can! _Po thought.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks." Po said truthfully.

"Don't mention it, Dragon Warrior." Mitchicus said, smiling.

"But there's something important I need to talk to you about." Po said coldly as his hands went into fists.

"What is it, Po?" Mitchicus asked.

"I want you to stop hitting on my girlfriend." Po said.

Mitchicus looked at him confused. "What? She's not your girlfriend." Mitch said calmly.

"Oh, she didn't tell you." Po said, nodding.

"Tell me what?"

"That she has trouble deciding who to love, me or you." Po said lying.

"What?" Mitch asked, now worried.

"She has loved me since I became Dragon Warrior. She thinks I'm a great guy and says she would like to get serious with me. She knows how she knew you since you guys were cubs, but she considers me to be more of a hero. And so, this is the only time I will say this before you get hurt. Lay off my girlfriend." Po said, taking a step towards Mitchicus.

"Are you threatening me, Po?" Mitch asked as he went into a defensive stance.

"Maybe I am." Po said.

Their showdown was interrupted when Shifu walked out.

"Po? Mitchicus? What are you doing?" The old master asked.

"We were just about to spar, Master Shifu." Mitchicus said to the red panda, bowing.

Shifu could sense that Po was not going to spar with Mitchicus.

"Alright. Po, why don't you go to bed, it's getting late." Shifu asked.

"Alright, Master Shifu. Goodnight." Po said as he turned towards Mitchicus and smirked.

Po walked away from the two and headed towards the barracks, but would really go to talk to Tigress by the Peach Tree. Mitchicus was about to snap.

"It is good to see you again, Master Shifu." Mitch said calmly.

"And to you, Master Mitchicus." Shifu said.

So much had changed about Mitchicus. He was much taller and muscular, more than the cub Shifu once knew. And on his face was a red scar, besides the purple eyes the tiger had instead of the bright blue.

"Master, Brutus has injected me with a potion that will control me." Mitchicus said.

Mitch told Master Shifu all of what happened to him while captured, and the effects of the "Blue Demon".

"I see." The red panda said.

"Is there a cure for it?" The white tiger asked.

"Possibly. I will read my scrolls and see if I can find a cure for it." Shifu answered.

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Mitchicus said.

Shifu needed to ask Mitch of what Po had said to him.

"Mitchicus, what did Po tell you?" Shifu asked.

Mitchicus looked at Shifu in a look of emotional pain.

"He told me that Tigress didn't love me, but him." Mitch answered.

Shifu looked at Mitchicus in anger. Not at the white tiger, but Po, one who was supposed to have inner peace. Shifu was right. Po had grown jealous of Mitchicus.

"How dare him! Do not listen to him! He is jealous of the relationship between you and Tigress!" Shifu said in a loud voice.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, master." Mitchicus answered. "I'll try not to listen to him. I'm under lots of stress right now, but I'll try."

"Good. Ignore Po, and I will find a cure for the potion. Now go to bed, it's getting late. It's good to have you back, Mitchicus." The old master said softly.

"It is good to be here, Master Shifu. Goodbye." Mitch said as he walked out of the palace towards the Sacred Peach Tree.

Mitch walked down the path, and found an Adenandra growing near the stones. It was beautiful, just like Tigress. He would give it to her as a gift showing how beautiful he thought that she was. Mitchicus took the flower and continued down the path towards the Peach Tree.

"Hey Tigress." Po said to the tiger.

"Oh, hey Po." Tigress said, standing up to face him.

Po faked a sad face to Tigress, who believed it.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Po looked down, and began to fake a cry.

"Po, don't cry! Tell me what's wrong." The feline said.

Little did she know that Mitchicus was watching the entire conversation, but could not hear some of the words. He eyed the two, suspicious of them.

"I wish that I could save my fathers village! Why does it have to be some guy that just got here?" The panda shouted.

"Po, sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to." Tigress said calmly.

"I know." Po said coldly as he leaned forward and kissed Tigress.

Tigress was shocked and angry. _What was Po doing? I am Mitch's girlfriend! _She thought as she tried to get away from him.

"I've always loved you." Po said loudly, more than enough for the white tiger to hear.

Then Po embraced Tigress in a bear hug. Tigress used her arms to try and get away from him but it was no use. From Mitchicus' view, she returned the hug.

_Po is right, _Mitchicus thought. _She doesn't love me, but Po. But why? Why couldn't she tell me that she loved Po instead of me? It would be one thing to find out by her telling me, but to find her caught in the act? This breaks my heart! _Mitchicus thought as he eyed the two supposed lovers by the Peach Tree.

Po turned his eyes to see Mitch watching. The panda gave a smirk to the tiger. Tigress noticed Po looking at someone, and managed to get free of Po's arms to see Mitchicus, the one she truly loved, watching in horror. Tigress became terrified, realizing how what just happened looked to Mitch.

"Mitch," Tigress yelled, "I can explain!"

"I do not need explanations, Tigress." Mitch said coldly.

Tigress began to sweat. She was afraid of what might happen next.

Po stood calmly, hoping for a dramatic result.

Mitchicus felt the flower with his fingers.

"Look, Tigress!" Mitchicus said as he showed her the Adenandra. "I saw this flower growing near the path on my way here. It reminded me of how beautiful I thought you were, and I wanted to give it to you in showing how I thought you were so beautiful."

Tigress sensed what was coming next and said, "Mitch, you don't have to do this!"

"Oh but I do!" The white tiger shouted. "I thought you loved me truly, but here I find you with the Dragon Warrior. You must love him more!"

"No I don't, my love!" Tigress yelled, "Look!" she said as she punched Po in the stomach, making it ripple.

Po grumbled but remained in his place.

"Why would I try to prove you otherwise if I didn't love you?" She asked.

"To cover up your sins!" Mitchicus shouted.

"NO!" Tigress shouted.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Tigress." Mitchicus said as he walked towards the feline.

Po began to grin. His plan was accomplished!

"I don't love you anymore." Mitchicus said as he held up the flower.

Mitchicus looked at it once more, and then he crushed it underneath his fist.

**A/N: MitchxTigress is broken thanks to Po. Will Po ever find his love? Will a cure be found for the Blue Demon? Answers of these questions and more will be answered soon. But now, I need more reviews. I need YOUR HELP to pick who Po's love will be. It could be another tiger, a fellow panda, Viper even, or Song, the spotted leopard from the TV show that has a crush on him. You must help me decide! Next chapter will focus on what happens next with Mitchicus. The chapter title: Overcome. I intend to continue developing Tai Lung to the good side, and have more time on Po. Any suggestions? I'd like this story to be driven by not only me, but you. Ideas, comments, and suggestions would be great for this story if you have the time. Please review, share with others, and please, no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 6: Overcome

Tigress watched in horror as Mitchicus crushed the floor and dropped it onto the ground.

"Mitch, please!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Mitchicus ignored her and turned towards Po. A look of anger and hatred was on Mitch's face. The white tiger grabbed the panda with one hand by his chest fat, and held him off of the ground. Mitch was very strong to be able to pick up Po, because of how much the panda weighed.

"If I ever see you again," Mitchicus said in hatred, "I will kill you!"

"Ok, ok, please put me down! You won't see me ever again!" Po shrieked in fear.

"I better not, for your sake!" The white tiger said.

"Ok, please put me down!" The panda yelled.

Mitchicus threw Po into the peach tree, who landed with a thud. The tree shook, but did not snap thankfully. Mitchicus turned towards Tigress with a look of sadness towards her. Tigress stood nervously, hoping that Mitch would still be with her.

"Why Tigress," he said softly, "why me?"

Mitchicus did not wait for answer, and ran towards the cliff in front of the Peach Tree.

"Mitch, don't leave me!" Tigress shouted as she began to cry.

Mitchicus ignored her, and jumped off of the cliff. He began to glide through the air, over the Valley of Peace. Tigress watched in horror as she watched the one she loved leave again. It was bad enough to lose Mitchicus once, but a second time? Tigress looked at Po, who was still lying down under the Peach Tree.

_What have I done, _Po thought. _Was destroying Tigress' relationship really worth it? To create a new enemy for not just me, but for my friends as well? And now the girl that I always wanted to be best friends with hates me. What have I done?_ Po left his thoughts to watch Tigress sob to herself.

Tigress looked once more over the cliff, hoping that Mitchicus would return, but knew he would not. Tigress looked at Po who was watching her. She growled and then punched Po in the stomach. The panda groaned at the strike, and his fat rippled.

"That was for lying to me and causing that!" Tigress shouted at Po.

Po was now filled with regret at what he had done, and wondered what the consequences of his actions would be.

Po remained silent until saying, "I'm sorry, Tigress."

"Sorry does not bring him back, now does it?" She snapped back at him.

Po did not respond, and the two stood silently for a while. Tigress and Po were interrupted as Master Shifu walked to the Sacred Peach Tree. The old red panda looked at Po, whose face was filled with fear, and Tigress, who was crying.

"Po, what have you done?" Shifu asked softly.

Po said nothing, but finally said, "I drove Mitchicus away. He could be going to rejoin Brutus as we speak."

"What have you done?" Shifu yelled. "He was destined to save your father's village! Do you know what Brutus does? He burns villages and kills all of the inhabitants! You will be responsible for the deaths of innocent lives now that Brutus can use Mitchicus!"

Po never knew what Brutus did to villages when he split the two tigers up. He did not know what to do with himself.

"Master, I'm very sorry for what I have done. Maybe we could chase after him and then-"

"We can't go after him!" Shifu yelled. "He's too strong! He would kill you all!"

"Then what do we do, master?" Po asked.

"You will do nothing!" Shifu said. "This is no longer your home, I am no longer your master, and you are no longer the Dragon Warrior until you re-earn our trust!"

Po never saw that coming.

"Master, isn't that a little harsh?" Po asked.

"It is nothing compared to what you have done!" Shifu shouted. "Your father is in Shan Fen. Perhaps he can teach you to change your ways. Now go!"

Po was about to protest, but fell short. He looked at Shifu, and then at Tigress.

"I am sorry, I truly am. But that does not forgive my sin." Po said before going down the path to the Valley of Peace.

Mitchicus landed on the rooftop of a house easily. He had timed the fall correctly, and landed somewhat softly.

Mitchicus knew what he had to do. He would return to Brutus, eliminate all of the Black Dragons, and save Shan Fen. And then he would defeat Brutus. A slow death was suitable for him, for what he had done to Mitch and all of China. And then what? He would never go back to the Jade Palace, that is with Po and Tigress there. He would either take over Brutus' army as leader, or return to the Jade Palace and take control as Great Master. But kill Tigress, Shifu, Tai Lung, and the Furious Five? He could not do that, for they had always been kind to him. He would drive them out, or ask them nicely to leave. But that was the future.

Mitchicus ran on all fours down the streets of the valley. Villagers noticed him, but thought nothing of it. They thought that if he was a villain, then he would have destroyed the place already. He continued to run until he heard someone yell for him to stop, which he did. Mitchicus stood on two legs and turned around slowly, expecting to see someone from the Jade Palace there to stop him from leaving. But it was not. It was a female spotted leopard, who carried an umbrella with her.

"Yes?" Mitchicus replied to the leopard.

"Have you seen the Dragon Warrior?" The girl asked.

Mitchicus bit his lip after hearing that. This girl was a friend of Po.

"I have." He answered.

"Would you mind telling me where he is?"

"Probably in the Jade Palace. Why do you ask?" The tiger said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't told you my name. I am Song, leader of the Ladies of the Shade." Song replied.

"It is nice to meet you, Song." Mitchicus said, bowing.

"And to you. The reason I ask, is because the Dragon Warrior and I have been good friends for some time. I've come here to visit him, and then I will return to my clan. May I ask where you are going?" Song questioned.

"Far north, into the mountains." Mitchicus answered.

"Why are you going there, for it is treacherous and filled and cutthroats?" The leopard asked.

Mitchicus was caught. He was not going to tell her that he left to join Brutus because of what Po did, because he was not like Po. He would not destroy their relationship. Besides, for all Mitch knew, she could be a spy. He would have to lie, which was something he did rarely in order to protect Po, his enemy.

"I am going to meet a secret Kung Fu master there, that is all." Mitchicus lied.

Song nodded. "Going that far for training or something? Man, Kung Fu is tough work." She said.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Mitchicus said, smiling. "Now I must go. Time is of the essence for me."

Song looked at his scar, and wondered how he received it, and his eyes, for she had never seen a tiger with purple eyes.

"Goodbye. Wait, what is your name?" She asked him.

"Mitchicus. Now go and see your friend." Mitch said as he turned and began to run out of the valley again.

Song watched him leave, and then went into an inn and stayed there until morning.

Tigress sat at the side of the Training Hall, while the others stood and conversed quietly of what had happened the previous night. The front door of the Training Hall was opened, and Master Shifu came into the hall. Tai Lung and the Five stood at attention and said good morning to the old master. All except Tigress, unmoved since Shifu's arrival.

"Tigress," Shifu said.

Tigress looked up, and slowly got to her feet.

"Good morning, master." She said.

"I came to tell you that there is a cure for Mitchicus."

Tigress stopped being drowsy after hearing that. "What is it master?" She asked him.

Shifu turned to the rest of those there in the Training Hall. "When Mitchicus was imprisoned by Brutus, he was given a potion, the 'Blue Demon'." Shifu said.

The Five knew that the potion was bad when they heard the word demon, but only Tai Lung knew what it was.

"It forces the one injected with it to serve someone for eternity as a slave, and Mitchicus was injected with it. There is only one cure for this psychological potion." Shifu said.

"What is it?" Tigress asked demandingly.

She still cared for Mitchicus, and she would do anything for them to be together again.

"It is his will of heart, or what he fights for. There is no other cure, and we do not know what he fights for now, most likely for Brutus."

"Thank you master." Tigress said before picking up Shifu and hugging him.

The others were shocked at this, that she hugged the Grand Master Shifu. No one had ever dared to attempt that, even Tai Lung. Shifu looked angry at first, then surprised. And soon a smile was on his face.

"You're the only adult that never feared me, and you raised me as your own daughter." Tigress said softly. "And for that I'll always love you, dad."

Everyone gasped when they heard her say dad. To hug Shifu, and then call him that would be a death sentence if they tried it.

"And I am proud to be your father, Tigress." Shifu said softly.

The room was silent for a while, until Tai Lung broke the awkward silence.

"So, does this mean Tigress is my sister?" The snow leopard asked.

The Five laughed, but they stopped when Tigress and Shifu glared at them. Then Shifu looked at Tigress.

"I promise you Tigress that we will bring Mitch back somehow." Shifu said.

"Thank you, dad." Tigress said.

"Your welcome, Tigress. All of you get back to training now!" Shifu shouted.

The Five and Tai Lung were startled, but then resumed training, along with Tigress.

_What is my purpose? _Mitchicus thought. _Who do I serve? I serve Brutus, my master!_

Mitchicus began to lose control over his own thoughts as he neared the fortress. He knew everything though. Who he was, what had happened before he lost control, and the heartbreak he had from Tigress. However, he lost HIS will. Now he looked for the will of Brutus. But even the potion was not able to extinguish Mitch's thoughts of killing Brutus once and for all.

Mitchicus walked on the mountains near the fortress. He was getting closer to Brutus. But did he still love Tigress? He always had, but from what she did to him, it was extremely hard to. Then he thought about his brother, Fang. When Mitchicus would come back, would Fang still hate him? Or would he respect him for serving Brutus? And Po. Would Mitchicus kill Po without hesitation? It didn't matter, for what did matter to Mitchicus, was what he did soon.

Mitch dragged on in the snow. The wind howled, and it was very cold. But that did not bother him, for he was trained for situations like this. He was trained to ignore the pain, and maybe someday, ignore the death.

Mitchicus stopped in front of the main gate. This was odd. Archers manned the walls, but their bows were not loaded. They only watched him approach. The door was opened, and Mitch walked through. The entire army of Brutus was assembled on both sides of Mitchicus, and Brutus stood at the front of the dungeon/ palace, along with his officers. Mitchicus walked a few more paces and stopped to see what was happening before him. All of the army, including the officers, went on one knee and bowed to Mitchicus. All except Brutus did this. The evil crocodile smiled at him.

"Welcome home, General Mitchicus." Brutus said in a loud voice.

Mitchicus was back in the Lion's den.

**A/N: A cure is found, Po's title is taken back, and Mitch rejoins Brutus. I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, for my time has been shortened. I plan to make another chapter this weekend, maybe two. Thanks for helping me pick Po's love and I hope you all will continue to comment on my work and leave suggestions. Mitch's master will be revealed next chapter, however it will focus on Po. Who is Mitch's master? Leave me a guess if you have the time. Next chapter: Outcast. I am also pleased to announce that I will make a Kung Fu Panda 4 fanfic, following up on events after this story. Please review, share, and please, no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 7: Outcast

Mitchicus walked down the row and stood in front of Brutus.

"They've kneeled to you Mitchicus. Now you kneel to me." Brutus said coldly.

"We both know that I'll never do that." Mitch snapped back.

The potion was not as powerful as Brutus had hoped or the prophecy gave Mitchicus his will. Brutus looked into Mitch's eyes. Judging by Mitch's eye color, the potion was at its strongest.

"Come, we are leaving to Colditz Castle." Brutus said.

Po walked down the long steps from the Jade Palace. Usually he hated them, but now he hated himself more. He walked through the streets, where the villagers watched him. When they saw him, they bowed, for they were in debt since the Dragon Warrior protected them. Little did they know that Po had that title taken from him. He continued to walk until he was at his father's noodle shop.

"Po!" Song shouted as she hugged him. "It's good to see you!"

Po was fuzzy of Song hugging him. The last girl that hugged him like that was Tigress.

"Oh hey Song!" Po said. "How are the Ladies of the Shade?"

"They're doing great now that we do paid shows, instead of stealing. Lots of things have changed since I've been in charge." Song said.

"So, what are you doing in the Valley of Peace?" Po asked.

"I came to visit you. It's been a while since I last saw you." Song said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Po blushed at that.

"I was looking for you here when I ran into your friend Mitchicus!" She said.

Po's eyes widened. Mitch was no friend of his. Song noticed this reaction.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Po struggled to find an answer. "Uh, he kind of was going to join a war lord when you met him."

"What? Why would he want to join a war lord? He seemed like a nice guy to me." Song asked.

Now Po was terrified. Now by his actions he could have destroyed the relationship he has with Song. "I kind of…drove him away."

"How?" She asked.

"I…made him think that the girl he loves didn't love him back. And now he fights for a war lord because of me." Po said, putting his head down in shame.

Song tried to comfort him, and put her paw on his shoulder. She knew that what he had done was very bad, but she respected him for telling the truth.

"Look, maybe he'll change back, you never know." The leopard said.

"Yeah, maybe." Po said.

Then Po changed the subject. "You want to go get some food at my dad's place? Even though I'm his son, he still charges me sometimes, but since you're here, we might get food free."

Song respected him trying to change the subject. "Sure, I'd love to."

Mitchicus walked with Brutus and the army to Colditz Castle. Mitch alone could reach it much faster, but they moved slower because of the army. The army was made up of wolves, rhinos, leopards, boars, and the officers were crocodiles. They seemed like individuals, just in lines, rather than a real team. When they arrived, Brutus took Mitchicus into the castle. He led him higher up, until he reached a private room. Brutus opened the door and Mitchicus saw an elegant room. There were wooden floors, a large window, a balcony, couches and chairs, paintings, and a comfortable bed.

"This is for you, Mitchicus. If you are going to be my general, you need special treatment. This room is yours. You may come and go through the castle as you please. The officers are under your command as well, and their quarters across the hall from your room. I will be in my palace, which is in the next floor. The war room is also across the hall from your room. I also have a gift for you." Brutus said as he pointed to a set of wooden stands.

Mitchicus walked over to it with Brutus. There was a set of black armor. There was a chest plate with shoulder pads, elbow pads, and kneepads. Below them was a sheathed Katana sword, with a black grip and scabbard. Mitchicus took the sword and unsheathed the blade slowly. Brutus was nervous of this action, but did not show it.

"A fine blade," Brutus said, "made by one of the finest blacksmiths in all of China. Even my officers are not qualified for such a sword. It is yours, to strike down your enemies without remorse or pity."

Mitchicus felt the blade, and did not even have the slightest thought of killing Brutus with it.

"For all it's worth, thank you." Mitchicus said.

Brutus smiled evilly. "Anything for my general."

Brutus had succeeded in getting Mitch to fight for him.

Mitch sheathed the sword and set it down where it was before.

"Also, two guards will stand outside of your door all day long. They have volunteered to serve you in any way. Guards, come here." Brutus said.

Through the door came the two guards. One was a spotted leopard named Mace, and the other named Adolfo, the one eyed wolf that spied for Shifu.

"General," Adolfo said as he bowed, "it is an honor to serve you."

Tai Lung sat underneath the Sacred Peach Tree. Shifu saw him, and sat with him.

"Tai Lung, does something bother you?" Shifu asked the snow leopard.

Tai Lung put his paw on his head. "I miss Mitch. He stayed behind so Tigress and I could escape, and had I not escaped, I could have been injected just like Mitch. He was a brother to me. And now he's gone again."

Tai Lung remembered when he first met Mitchicus. The white tiger was brought to the Jade Palace, and Tai Lung trained with him. This was right before Tai Lung went on a rampage through the valley. Tai Lung treated Mitch like a little brother. They joked together, pulled pranks on Shifu, which the red panda didn't mind, and trained. Mitch looked at Tai Lung as a role model, as someone who was strong, courageous, and just. Mitch never knew Tai Lung wanted the Dragon Scroll at that time. Mitch's master sent the tiger back to where he trained in the Himalayan mountains, and had Mitch stayed, Tai Lung may not have went on his rampage. Tai Lung loved Mitchicus, and the tiger did also to Tai Lung as brothers. But now Mitchicus was fighting for Brutus, and Tai Lung would have to possibly face him.

Shifu tried to comfort his son. "Don't worry, Tai Lung. There is a cure for the potion, and the prophecy says that Mitchicus will defeat Brutus. You may not have to face him."

"I hope so. I don't want him to have to die." Tai Lung said.

The two sat quietly for some time.

"What do we do now, master?" Tai Lung asked.

"We wait." Shifu said. "I have a spy inside Brutus' army, Adolfo. He has volunteered to personally guard General Mitchicus. We will continue to get information, and then we will go to Shan Fen and gather soldiers to attack Brutus' fortress."

"General," Tai Lung said, "so that is what Mitch has become."

Mitchicus walked through an open field. It was unusually sunny, and peach leaves flew in the wind.

"Mitchicus, what are you doing?" A voice asked.

Mitchicus turned and looked around for the voice. He knew that voice. "Master! Master! Where are you?" He shouted.

"I am behind you." The voice said.

Mitchicus turned to see Master Oogway. Immediately, Mitchicus went on one knee and bowed.

"Master, how are you-"

"It does not matter." Oogway said. "What does matter is what you are doing now."

"What do you mean master?" Mitch asked.

"You are serving Brutus. You must change your ways."

"Why master? He is going to lead me to the ones that killed my parents!"

"You do not believe he killed your parents?" Oogway said to Mitch.

"He was only one of them! There are many more that killed my parents and burned my village! I must avenge everyone that died that day!"

Mitchicus awoke from his dream. Should he listen to Oogway, his master and father? He could not, for he had to avenge the dead. Mitchicus got up and stood on the balcony.

"Adolfo!" He yelled.

The wolf came in and stood at attention.

"Yes, general?" Adolfo asked.

"Ask Brutus to come to my room, for we have urgent matters to discuss."

"Yes general!" The wolf said as he ran out.

Mitch sighed and walked back into his room. He went to his armor and put it all on. He picked up the Katana, and unsheathed it. A beautiful sword it was. The white tiger sheathed it and placed it on his back. He looked into the mirror, and saw a troubled version of himself. He was no slave of Brutus, and he would do as he pleased. Brutus walked into the room. Adolfo stood outside of the door, listening.

"You asked for me, general?" Brutus said curious.

"Yes. I would like to leave immediately to the hideout of the Black Dragons. They must all die as soon as possible." Mitch said to the crocodile.

Brutus grinned. "I agree. I will assemble the army."

Po walked with Song through the streets of the valley.

"Hey, I got to go now." The panda said.

"Why?" Song asked.

"I have to travel to Shan Fen, to find my father." Po said.

"I understand. Could I be of assistance to you as you go there?" The leopard asked.

"You mean come with me?" Po asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, that would be great. But first I have to say goodbye to my dad."

"Ok, meet me out here. I'm going to check myself out of the inn."

Po walked into the noodle shop where his father worked.

"Ah, Po!" Mr. Ping said. "How is Kung Fu?"

"It's good. Look, I have to go for a while." Po said.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Ping asked.

"North, in the mountains." Po answered.

"Ok, but be careful. Those mountains are treacherous. Should I give you extra things for the journey?"

"No, I need a lighter load. Goodbye dad."

"Goodbye Po!" Mr. Ping said as Po left.

Po met up with Song outside of the shop, and the two headed out of the valley, towards Shan Fen.

Shifu told the Five and Tai Lung what the new letter from Adolfo said.

"They are moving out immediately, and are heading towards the Black Dragons hideout. Mitchicus is now general over Brutus' army."

Tigress was actually happy about the news. Mitch was fine, and was being treated well, and they were about to kill all of the men that killed her parents and destroyed her village. But she should not be happy that all of the men were to be killed, it was not right to think like that. The only right way of killing is if you have to, for a just cause. But if these men surrender, or are defenseless, than it is murder. Then she heard that Shan Fen was next. But she knew that Mitch would save that village, for it was foretold.

"Where is their base now?" Tigress asked.

"Colditz Castle. It was originally made for a king, but the place was captured by Brutus. It is close to the original fortress of Brutus. He moved there because it is closer to the Black Dragon hideout."

"When will we attack the castle?" Tigress asked.

"When the time is right." Shifu said. "Mitchicus may be able to fight the potion and assist us in defeating Brutus, and we must wait at least until after Brutus' attack on Shan Fen."

"Is there anything we can do before that? Maybe we can go to Shan Fen and assist in the defense of it." Tigress said.

"Possibly. I should ask Adolfo what he thinks about that." Shifu answered.

"We need to do something now!" Tigress said as she slammed her fist into a wall.

Everyone jumped, and wondered what she would do next. She turned and let out a sigh.

"Forgive me, master. This means so much to me."

**A/N: Po reunites with Song, they journey to Shan Fen, the attack on the Black Dragon hideout is imminent, Mitch's master is revealed, and Tai Lung's brotherly relationship with Mitch is also revealed. Next chapter: Vengeance. Mitchicus will lead the attack on the hideout and Po and Song will arrive at Shan Fen. Also, I will announce a song for each chapter that I find is suitable. If you hear the songs after you read the chapters, it captures the mood and you can recap what happened in your head. This chapter's song: "Ancient China/ Story of Shen" by Hans Zimmer and Jim Powell, from Kung Fu Panda 2. This describes Mitch's training with Oogway, and then his capture, injection, and serving of Brutus. Find it on itunes or something or find it on youtube. Next chapter will be up soon! Please share, comment, review, and please, no flames!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 8: Vengeance

Mitchicus stood with his officers and Brutus inside the war room. A map was before them that showed the Black Dragon hideout, and the land that surrounded it.

"Here's the plan," Mitch said, "Put a quarter of the army in each of the corners at the hideout. Then form a circle, and march into the hideout, trapping them all. It will be a mass slaughter." Mitchicus said proudly.

Brutus nodded his head. "A good plan. What you don't realize is that this attack is also revenge for myself."

"How?" The general asked.

"They kicked me out of the clan. They thought I was too violent. They will all be sorry when it is them that are murdered."

Mitchicus remembered his brother.

"Where is Fang?" He asked.

Brutus grinned. "You must understand that I had to make room for you to be general."

"WHAT?" Mitch yelled as he threw Brutus against the wall.

The officers were startled, but did not try to save Brutus. They would be happy if the crocodile was killed.

"What did you do to him?" Mitch yelled.

Brutus laughed. "I killed him. Don't worry though; it was fast so he didn't feel much."

Mitchicus growled and reached for his sword. He grabbed the grip but did not unsheathe it. Brutus would not die…yet. Mitchicus threw him aside, and Brutus was pleased with this action. He thought that Mitchicus did not have the urge to kill him anymore. Possibly part of the potion.

"Save your anger for them, Mitchicus. The men are ready. We march now!" Brutus said.

The crocodile, the officers, and the white tiger all left and went outside where the army waited. Mitchicus drew his Katana.

"To the death of the Black Dragons!" He yelled.

The army raised their weapons and shouted as well. Then the order was given to march, and they did, all the way to the outskirts of the hideout.

Po and Song arrived at Shan Fen. The village was surrounded by mountains, and the only entrance was through a gate across from a long bridge. Two panda guards waited across the bridge. They were the first pandas he had seen since Shen's attack.

"Who goes there?" They asked.

Po stopped and looked at Song, then back at the guards. "I am Po, and my father is in Shan Fen."

"Who is it that you are with?" They asked.

Po thought for a moment, and then gave it a shot. "This is Song, my girlfriend."

Song looked at him and smiled. Po blushed at that. One guard raised an eyebrow.

"A leopard with a panda? Eh, nothing's wrong with that." The guard said sarcastically.

The panda turned to the other guard. "Let them in."

The gate was raised and the two guards backed to the side. Po thanked them, but they said nothing. Song and Po walked through the gate and saw the village. There were wooden houses, just like the ones in the village Po was born. There were rice patties, barns, and lots of pandas. Could these be survivors of Shen's attack?

"We need to find the leader and ask for my father." Po said to Song.

The spotted leopard nodded. One panda was coming back up the street, with a hoe in his hands.

"Excuse me sir?" Po asked the farmer.

The panda turned and looked at the two. "Yes?"

"Where is the leader of this village?" Po asked.

"Oh, Machai, our leader, is in there." The panda said as he pointed to a building.

"Thank you sir." Po said politely.

The panda nodded, and went on his way. Po and Song walked into the house, where they saw the back of a panda in brown and green robes.

"Sir, are you Machai?" Po asked the panda.

"I am. And you are?" Machai asked.

"I am Po. I came here looking for my father." He said.

Machai turned around and as he saw Po, his eyes widened.

"Son?" Machai asked.

"Dad?" Po said.

Machai nodded, and got up and hugged Po. "I've missed you, son!"

"I missed you too, dad." Po said, remembering that he had another father.

Song smiled. She was happy to see Po reunited with his father.

Mitchicus waited with his army outside of the hideout. The encirclement had just been completed. Brutus looked at Mitchicus, signaling the start of the attack. Twenty men were with Mitchicus. They were going to infiltrate the hideout with him before the encirclement got into the city. They would soften up defenses, and kill as many Black Dragons as they could. Mitchicus gave the order, and a large yell went up from all around the base of the Black Dragons. The soldiers began to march slowly towards the hideout. The Black Dragon base was like a village with walls around it. There were the outer walls, then there were wooden houses in the middle. The only strong building was in the center, which was a small tower. Mitchicus' twenty men that charged early with him were all snow and spotted leopards. He did not take anyone else, because he needed soldiers that could run fast. Clad in all of his black armor and with his katana on his back, Mitchicus ran on all fours with the soldiers who also carried katana swords, but not nearly as nice as Mitch's katana. They ran to the wall, and began to climb with their claws. Archers were on the wall, and tried to shoot down the invaders. A few of the twenty leopards fell. One was shot in the eye, another in the chest, and the last in the bicep, disabling his ability to climb. The injured leopard fell off the wall and landed on the ground, breaking his neck. He was dead. Mitchicus ignored the deaths and climbed until he was over the top, facing the archers. One fired an arrow at him, but he caught it. He took the arrow and impaled the archer with it. The archer groaned and fell over, dead. Meanwhile Mitch's leopards killed the other archers on the wall. They opened the main gate, and fresh troops walked through it. A bell was ringing, and the Black Dragons were running out of houses, forming lines of soldiers. Mitch and the army regrouped, and charged at the enemy lines. Mitch drew his katana and ran with a grin upon his face. One tried to stab him from the side, but Mitchicus jumped, dodging the blade and sliced the head of his attacker clean off. The body stood for a few seconds, then collapsed. The Black Dragons were wolves and crocodiles. They seemed terrified, fearing for their lives. They knew that their deaths were inevitable. Meanwhile, other parts of the army were climbing over the walls and closing in on the tower. A wolf surrendered. And Mitch nodded to two soldiers who put him in chains. Mitch and the leopards closed in on the tower as well. Archers began to fire flaming arrows, and Mitch ordered his men to stand their ground.

"Get back!" He yelled as he drew the fire of the archers.

Mitch's vision at a distance was challenging for him. He was cross-eyed, as are all white tigers. He was lucky, though. Many white tigers had more health problems than he did. He considered himself lucky to be only cross-eyed. Oogway had trained him to sense where things would be when they came at him. However, Oogway had no special training for Mitchicus in seeing things far away, only teaching him how to know where things coming at him would be. He caught most of the arrows and dodged the rest. Mitchicus looked down and saw a spear. He picked it up, and took his chances at hitting something. He threw it at the archers, which hit one in the chest. He groaned, and fell off of the tower.

"Move when the archers are not firing!" Mitch told the soldiers.

Mitch and his seventeen men pushed on. Two wolves tried to attack Mitch together, but the white tiger slashed one in the throat and stabbed the other. The two were dead quickly. Mitchicus moved up to the tower. He saw the remainder of Black Dragons retreating into it. He ordered the leopards to go inside and kill the rest while he dealt with the archers. The seventeen went inside…and then the bottom floor exploded. The entrance to the tower was covered in rubble, and was impossible to pass through. All of the seventeen died. It was a trap of dynamite that killed them. What dishonor the Black Dragons had! Mitchicus would have to take the tower on his own. He reached the side of it, and sheathed his sword. He began to climb by his claws, while his soldiers below dealt with stragglers. Archers above fired down at him, but Mitchicus would dodge them all or catch them. At last he reached the archer level. One drew a dagger and charged at him. Mitch picked him up and threw him over the side of the tower. Then he redrew his sword and sliced the others. Then he climbed the stairs. A few guards were there, but he easily overpowered them. Then he reached the roof. A crocodile shorter than himself waited for him. He had a sword on his belt, and wore a breast plate and a black cape. The crocodile watched the base burn around him. The houses and walls were now ablaze, and so were parts of the tower. Cheers were heard from the soldiers below.

"Who might you be? The last Black Dragon?" Mitchicus said in an evil tone.

"I believe so. My name is Nadir. I was the leader of the Black Dragons. I expect you wish to fight?"

The white tiger nodded.

"Very well."

Nadir drew his sword and turned towards Mitchicus, who was already holding his bloody Katana. The two clashed. Nadir fought bravely, but was not strong enough. Every attack he made was blocked by Mitch. Then Mitchicus sliced Nadir's stomach, which made the crocodile groan and fall to the ground. Mitch kicked his sword away, which fell over the edge. Nadir stood up, not to fight, but to except his fate.

"Before you kill me, do you wish to know killed your parents?" Nadir asked weakly.

"Who?" Mitchicus shouted.

"Brutus. He killed our leader and assumed himself the new leader. We were forced to follow him into destroying your village. He personally killed your parents and abducted your brother!"

"How do you know me?" Mitch yelled.

"You were the one that gave Brutus his scars! After the destruction of your village, we rebelled against Brutus and spared his life. He was dishonored, and he swore revenge. I was in charge of the Black Dragons up to now. We are no better than bandits, yes, but we never killed again!"

"You still helped by destroying my village! You could have not obeyed Brutus but you did!"

Nadir tried to protest but was cut short.

"Enough! You pay for this sin with your life!" Mitchicus said as he stabbed Nadir.

Nadir moaned, and staggered backward.

"To Hell with you!" Mitchicus roared.

Mitch pulled the blade out of Nadir who was still alive. Nadir fell forward but Mitchicus caught him. He picked the crocodile up and stood at the edge of the tower.

"Don't worry though! Brutus will be joining you soon!" Mitchicus yelled as he threw Nadir off of the tower, who landed with a crunch. Nadir was no more.

Mitchicus climbed down, where the houses burned. Soldiers continued to cheer, and Brutus stood by the two prisoners Mitch had captured earlier.

"General, what do we do with these?" Brutus said grinning.

Mitchicus glared back at Brutus and walked up to the two prisoners, who's hands were tied behind their backs. They were both on their knees. One had his head down, and cried softly. The other watched Mitchicus with dread.

"Hold their heads up!" The general barked.

Soldiers rushed up and held the two prisoners heads up. Mitchicus drew his sword. One prisoner looked into Mitch's eyes.

"Please sir, I'll do anything! Just please spare me!"

"Your life is worthless! Consider me doing you a favor!" Mitch roared.

The two began to beg, but were silenced when Mitchicus sliced their heads off of their bodies.

**A/N: Po reunites with his father, and Mitchicus murders all of the Black Dragons. Mitch has no sympathy for the Black Dragons, doesn't he? This chapter's song is "The Kraken" from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, by Hans Zimmer. It captures the mood of the attack on the Black Dragons. The final battle draws closer! Next chapter: Defiance. Po and Song remain in Shan Fen, the Furious Five, Shifu and Tai Lung travel there, and Mitchicus saves the village against Brutus! I hope you all like the story so far, and please leave me suggestions or comments. Who is your favorite character so far in my story? Please tell me in the reviews. Don't be afraid to suggest things, I'm listening to you! Please share, review, and please, no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 9: Defiance

Mitchicus watched as the bodies of the dead were piled, and then burned. The houses and tower were still ablaze.

"What have you done, Mitchicus?" Oogway said in Mitch's head.

"Master, forgive me, please!" Mitchicus said as he fell to the ground.

The white tiger looked around and saw the burning villages. The tiger began to cry. He was no better than those who destroyed his village. Brutus watched Mitchicus and grinned. The officers looked at Brutus, asking him what they should do about Mitchicus.

"He's probably just having a vision or something." Brutus said, laughing.

Mitchicus got up and went to the officers.

"Ready the men to march! We're going back to Colditz!"

"I do not think so, Mitchicus. Ready the men to go to Shan Fen." Brutus said.

Mitchicus growled and walked out of the gates. There waited Adolfo, looking at the horror that had happened.

"Adolfo! Come with me!" Mitch said.

Adolfo snapped back into reality and went with Mitchicus. Adolfo managed to volunteer to not go in the attack, to guard the general's tent with its plans.

"Yes sir?" Adolfo asked.

"You will do anything for me, am I correct?" Mitchicus asked.

"You are, general."

"Adolfo, I plan to save Shan Fen and then kill Brutus. Will you help me?" Mitch asked the wolf.

"Sir, I have been forced to the first line on the attack on Shan Fen. I don't believe I can help you."

Mitchicus knew that the first line of soldiers in a battle usually always perished. "Adolfo, you need to escape as soon as possible. Go anywhere but Shan Fen. I'll tell those looking for you that I dispatched you to retrieve some things from Colditz. I thank you for serving me."

Adolfo smiled. "It was an honor general, but there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" Mitchicus asked.

"I am a spy for Shifu. I have been your guard to send information back to Shifu on your condition."

Mitchicus should have been angry, but was not. It was not Shifu that he hated. Shifu had tried to help him, and Mitch was good friends with the Five, and was like a brother to Tai Lung.

"I understand."

"Are you angry?" Adolfo asked.

"No. It is not Shifu that I hate. Tell Shifu that I do not request his assistance in the defense of Shan Fen. Give him this warning: If I ever see the Dragon Warrior again, I will kill him."

Shifu read a new letter from Adolfo. The Five and Tai Lung waited to hear what it said. Shifu lowered his ears. That was a bad sign.

"The Black Dragons were exterminated. There were no survivors." Shifu said sadly.

Tigress felt terrible. Mitchicus had murdered all of those people. But it wasn't truly him! He must have been influenced by Brutus.

"Adolfo revealed to Mitchicus that he was a spy to me. He let Adolfo escape, and gave him a warning." Shifu gasped. "That if he ever saw Po again, he would kill him."

Everyone gasped. They all knew that Po embarked to Shan Fen earlier.

"We have to warn Po! Everyone, ready your things. We leave for Shan Fen immediately." Shifu said as he hurried off.

The Five excluding Tigress, and Tai Lung, hurried to their rooms and packed their things. Tigress did not need to pack anything for the trip. She went to the Peach Tree for a quick time of meditation. On her way back, she saw an Adenandra Flower growing near the path. She stopped and remembered what Mitchicus said about it, before he crushed it. That it was beautiful, like her. She honored his statement. She picked up the flower and put it in her ear. She walked back to the palace where the others waited outside. They noticed the flower, and how it made her even more attractive. But they did not know why she got it. Shifu finally arrived outside.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We head north, and will rendezvous with Adolfo before getting to Shan Fen." Shifu said as he began walking down the steps.

The others followed him, and they all left the valley. Tigress looked at Tai Lung, who seemed troubled. She knew it was about Mitch.

"How did you know Mitch?" She asked the snow leopard.

Tai Lung looked at her solemnly. "I trained with him right before I went on the rampage through the valley. He's a brother to me."

Tigress never thought that Tai Lung would know Mitch that well. When Tai Lung joked to the Five if Tigress was his sister, she believed that he would be proud to be her brother. And she began to feel proud to be his sister.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back. You know, I'm proud to be your sister." Tigress said smiling.

Tai Lung laughed. She was a strong woman, and he actually would feel proud if she really was his sister.

"You're joking, right?" Tai Lung asked.

"Nope. I am proud." Tigress said.

"And I am proud to be your brother." The snow leopard said, smiling.

"Where have you been all of your life?" Machai asked.

"The Valley of Peace." Po answered.

"Never heard of it." Machai said, laughing. "However, we are isolated here. We don't talk with the outside much. Who raised you?"

Po bit his lip. "A goose who owns a noodle shop."

Machai laughed. "A goose raising a panda? Must have been hard for the guy!"

"Yeah," Po said, "but he did a pretty good job."

Machai stopped laughing. "I understand. He's a father to you, and you grew close to him. Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. I thought you had always been dead with your mother."

"So my mother really is dead." Po said.

Machai nodded. "Shen took so many things from us."

"You know, I just defeated Shen a few months ago. He's gone for good."

Machai's eyes widened. "That's great! I mean, he got what he deserved. What did you all of your life?"

"I worked in a noodle shop, and then I became the Dragon Warrior." Po said.

"That is excellent! I mean, the Dragon Warrior part. Why did you come here though?" Machai asked.

"To find you. And to warn you of a threat. There is a new villain, who is going to destroy your village next. However, there is a Kung Fu warrior that is destined to save Shan Fen. His name is Mitchicus."

Machai nodded solemnly. "At least we are to be saved. I do not have that many men, Po. I don't think we could fight them."

"But you could fight them with me and the Furious Five! We defeated Shen's army outnumbered." Po said.

"Interesting. I guess we might stand a chance with you and your friends. And who is this?" Machai asked, looking at Song.

"This is Song, a friend of mine I met on one of my adventures."

Song smiled. "It is nice to meet you, Machai."

She didn't mind Po not calling her his girlfriend there. She knew he did not say that because his dad might not approve of it. Machai smiled.

"When will the attack come?" Machai asked.

"I don't know. You'll need Mitchicus and Brutus' army for that."

"Alright. Come with me, I'll take you to where you'll stay." Machai said as he led them out of the house and into another one. There were two beds close to each other.

"I hope you won't mind sharing the same room with my son, Song." Machai said.

"No, it's fine." Song said as she sat on a bed.

"Thanks, dad." Po said smiling.

Machai smiled back. "Welcome back, son." Machai said as he closed the door behind him.

Mitchicus trained on the bamboo outside of Shan Fen. He punched, splitting two trees in half. He kicked one over, and pulled out his katana and sliced three trees in half.

Mace the spotted leopard, Mitch's personal guard, went behind him and kneeled.

"General, the army is resting for the night. Tomorrow we attack." Mace said.

Mitchicus stopped and sheathed his sword. "Very good, Mace. Take the night off, you could use it. Tell Brutus I will remain here until morning."

"I will general, and thank you." Mace said as he ran off.

Everything was in place. Mitch walked through the bamboo and looked at the village of Shan Fen. He sprinted on all fours down the bridge. The two guards there drew their spears, for Mitchicus was wearing armor and a sword. He looked like a raider.

"Who goes there?" They asked.

"I am Mitchicus, and if you don't let me in, an entire army is going to come and destroy this village in the morning. I must speak with your leader!" Mitchicus said.

The guards were worried. "Go right ahead." They said, and opened the gate.

Mitchicus was directed to Machai's house, and he hurried there. Mitch knocked on the door, and Machai came out.

"I am Mitchicus, and I am here to save your village."

The group of Kung fu warriors reached Shan Fen and stood on a mountain surrounding it. Shifu pointed to campfires in the distance.

"Brutus' army. We got here before the attack. However, it's nearly morning. They are about to attack, and I assume Po and maybe Mitchicus are in there." Shifu said. "Do not face Mitchicus, whatever you do!"

Bells were ringing in the camp. Brutus had been told by Mace that Mitchicus was near the bamboo. When Brutus looked for Mitchicus, he was gone. Brutus immediately killed Mace. Brutus knew that Mitch was in the village, and was waiting for them. So Brutus assembled the army, and prepared them to march into the village. Their only way of passage: the long bridge.

Mitch looked at the assembled soldiers. Pandas clad in bamboo armor, with small swords and spears, and wooden shields. They would have to do.

"Can they defend positions?" Mitchicus asked Machai.

"Yes, to the death." After hearing that the soldiers cheered.

Po watched through the window of the house the troops being assembled near the bridge. He saw Mitchicus, and knew not to dare to go outside. However, he was still happy Mitch was defending his village. Song sat on the bed, aware of what was going on outside. Po told her all about Mitch and Brutus. Mitchicus and the warriors heard shouts and looked out of the village. Brutus' army was about to march into the village.

"Do you have any dynamite?" Mitchicus asked Machai.

"As a matter of fact I do." Machai pointed to a house.

"We will destroy the bridge, and they won't be able to cross. Form a line at the middle of the bridge and wait for me." Mitchicus said as he hurried towards the building.

"I will." Machai said as he ordered his troops to hold the line.

Po ran out of the house when Mitchicus was gone. He went up to Machai.

"What are you doing?" Po asked.

"We're blowing up the bridge to keep the invaders from reaching the village. Why don't you stay here and help out?"

"I don't think I should-" Po was interrupted when he turned to see Mitchicus, glaring at him.

Mitchicus held several sticks of dynamite and a long fuse. The white tiger growled and his fists tightened. He was about to kill Po, but remembered his duty. Mitch ran past them and went to the bridge where the soldiers were.

"Set these upon the bridge. Keep the detonator here!" Mitch said as he pointed to a part of the bridge.

The soldiers nodded and got to work. Some still stood, facing the enemy that was now on the stone bridge. Mitch nodded to them, and they ran towards the attackers with him. The odds were slim. One Kung Fu master, with a few warriors, facing in army. But that did not stop Mitchicus. He ran on all fours, and jumped in the air, ready to face the men he once led. Four wolves rushed at him while he was in midair. He made a series of kicks, knocking them all to the ground. A boar with an axe tried to cut off his arm, but Mitch dodged him. He elbowed the boar to the face, who lost a tooth in the process. Then five leopards jumped in the air, ready to tackle Mitchicus. Now he would have to rely on his blade. Mitch drew his katana quickly, and while they were all still in the air, he made one long slash with his sword. All of the leopards fell to the ground with slit throats. Meanwhile, the panda warriors worked as a team. They used their size and strength to overpower those that came at them. The dynamite was also in place, and the fuse was ready. However the line of pandas was broken by the sheer numbers of Brutus' army. One soldier sliced the detonator from the fuse. Mitch would have to blow it some other way. He ordered the line to fall back, because he was going to light the fuse. Mitch looked at his hand (paw). Then he got an idea. He ran all fours past all of the enemy warriors until he reached the end of the fuse. He slowed but continued to run and began scratching the stone with his claws as he ran. Sparks were coming from his claws. He had created friction to light it. He reached the fuse and the sparks hit the fuse. The fuse began to spark, and head towards the dynamite. Mitchicus couldn't go back or he would die in the explosion. The only way was forward, back to Brutus. He sprinted on all fours past the terrified soldiers. They knew about the dynamite. Mitchicus leapt in the air just as it exploded. The bridge was destroyed, and Mitchicus was lucky to reach the other side. Mitch fell over, panting. He had done it. Little did he know that Tigress and the others had watched the entire battle. His celebration was short lived when he was surrounded by the rest of the army. Brutus walked up to Mitchicus.

"A great show, Mitchicus! So dedicated to one small village. Don't worry, I'll find another to destroy. But what I wonder is what I am going to do with you."

**A/N: Mitch sees Po again and Mitch saves Shan Fen and is captured once again by Brutus. This chapter's song: "Europa" by Epicon Globus. This sets the mood of the battle for Shan Fen. I recommend that readers should add me to author alert, because after I finish this story, I am IMMEDIATELY writing Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China. Next chapter: Prophecy Fulfilled. The final battle is taken to Colditz Castle, and Mitch will face Po, Tigress, Tai Lung, and Brutus, to the death if he has to. Stay tuned, share, review, and please, no flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 10: Prophecy Fulfilled

Brutus did not punish Mitchicus for saving Shan Fen and killing a good part of his army. Instead, he put Mitch back as general. Brutus took his army back to Colditz, where they spent two nights resting. Brutus knew that an attack on Colditz Castle was coming. Mitch sat on the bed in his room. Adolfo had left, and Mace was murdered. He had no personal guard. Then he remembered seeing Po. The panda seemed to remember what he did to Mitch, but the white tiger would not forgive him. Brutus told Mitch that an attack was coming from the Kung Fu masters. Mitchicus would have to face his friends in battle. He wondered how he would kill Po. Then he remembered how Po defeated Tai Lung. Tai Lung was very powerful, and every attack he made was channeled back against him by Po's fat. Tai Lung defeated himself. But that would not happen to Mitch. He would hit Po in places that the panda could not channel back against him. Mitch unsheathed his sword and stood on the balcony.

"I'm waiting, Dragon Warrior." He said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Tigress and the others went down to Shan Fen after the army left. The bridge was destroyed, but a temporary bridge was now in place, so they could still cross to the village. Four guards stood at the end.<p>

"Who are you?" They asked.

"I am Grand Master Shifu. These are my students." The master said as he pointed to the others.

"You may all pass, except the wolf. We do not accept his kind." The guards said.

Shifu turned to Adolfo. "I'm sorry about this, Adolfo. Can you stay with the guards?"

"I can. I'll help guard the gate." Adolfo said.

"Thank you." Shifu said.

As they walked in, they saw Po and Machai. They were discussing what had happened during the attack. Po turned and saw Shifu and the others. He appeared to be sad to see them. Machai also turned and saw them.

"Your friends?" He asked.

"Yeah. Shifu, Tigress, may I talk with you to in private?" Po asked.

"You may." Shifu said as he and Tigress walked with Po.

Po took them into the house Machai let Po and Song stay in. Song was not there, for she was working with the women. Po turned and appeared even sadder.

"I am very sorry for what I did. It wasn't like me. I let my jealousy take control of me, and now we have to face Mitch. It's my fault that Mitch rejoined Brutus. I know that my word means nothing, but I just wanted to say it. If it is possible, could I become your student again?" Po asked.

Shifu sensed that Po had learned his mistakes. He also sensed a change in heart, for the good.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior." Shifu said smiling. He was happy to have Po back as his student. "What do you think, Tigress?"

Tigress was stern, but then hugged Po. "Good to have you back, Po." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Tigress." Po said smiling.

Po led Tigress and Shifu back outside where Tai Lung, Machai, and the Five waited.

"Now, we have an important matter to attend to." Shifu said. "Defeating Brutus. Their army is weakened from the failed attack on Shan Fen. If we, and the pandas, fight the army now, we have a chance of winning."

Everyone did not like hearing that there was a CHANCE if winning. That meant the odds of winning were against them. They hoped that getting Mitchicus back on their side would turn the battle to their favor. Shifu turned to Machai.

"Will all of your warriors still fight?" Shifu asked Machai.

"To the death. They'll do anything for peace after Brutus' defeat." Machai said.

"Ready your men with swords, spears, and shields. We leave soon." Shifu said.

Po, Tigress, Tai Lung and the others did not want any armor; because they thought it would slow them down. Po excused himself from the others and went to find Song and say goodbye. She was coming back with the women of the village when he found her.

"Hey Song, I have to go for a while." Po said.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To fight Brutus and his army. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"How do I know that?" She asked and kissed him on the lips.

Po blushed.

"Just come back in one piece, alright?" Song said smiling.

"I will." Po said as he ran back to Shifu and the others.

The warriors were assembled. Machai handed Po a katana.

"It's not the best sword, but it'll get the job done." Machai said smiling.

"Thank you, father." Po said.

Shifu looked at the warriors, and then at his students. "Are we all ready?"

Everyone nodded.

Shifu smiled. "To the downfall of Brutus!" He yelled.

Everyone cheered. It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p>Mitchicus put on his armor and sword. He looked at himself in the mirror. The scar on his face, and the purple eyes. No matter. He was prepared to do what was necessary to kill Po and finally Brutus. There was a knock at his door. Mitch turned.<p>

"Come in," He said.

Brutus walked in with full battle armor on. A breastplate and shoulder pads that concealed a knife on his left arm.

"The men are outside the castle, but the archers are still inside, giving us the advantage of high ground." Brutus said grinning. "The woman you love, is she about to fight you?"

Mitch looked away. "She is."

"And the panda took her from you, am I correct?"

"You are." Mitch said solemnly.

"Then do not stop until the Dragon Warrior is dead! He should pay for what he did to you! It will be an easy revenge, just like against the Black Dragons."

"I DECIDE WHO I KILL!" Shouted Mitchicus. "NOT YOU!"

Brutus smiled evilly. "We'll see,"

* * *

><p>Tai Lung stood with the others outside of Colditz Castle. The enemy army was not too far in front of them. The snow leopard looked at Tigress and smiled.<p>

"Keep up, sis." He said.

Tigress laughed. "Your one to talk."

"Listen, let me take on Mitch." Tai Lung said.

Tigress turned and looked at him, worried. "But you won't be able to kill him! You look at him as your brother, but he may not, and kill you!"

"I have to. Otherwise, he may kill Po or you." Tai Lung said solemnly.

Tigress was silent. "I don't want to lose my brother."

"And I don't want to lose my sister. You must let me do this."

Tigress looked down. "Do what you have to."

Their conversation was interrupted when horns were blown from the enemy. They were about to attack. Mitchicus stood with Brutus and the officers outside of the castle. Brutus looked at Mitch.

"Go and lead your men. Take no prisoners, kill them all." Brutus said coldly.

Mitchicus nodded and ran past his troops. When they saw him, they cheered. He stopped at the first line, and drew his sword.

"Take no prisoners! Kill them all!" Mitchicus yelled.

The troops cheered and raised their weapons.

"For Brutus!" He yelled.

More cheers went up. Tigress saw Mitch and was worried. Was he now a dedicated soldier of Brutus? Mitch walked towards the panda warriors, and his army marched behind him. The white tiger stopped and raised his sword.

"Archers, fire!" Mitchicus yelled.

After those words, a storm of flaming arrows was sent from the archers. Po and the others dodged them, while the warriors blocked them with their shields. A few pandas were hit, but they pulled out the arrows and readied themselves to fight. Mitchicus called the leopards to the front, who ran on all fours. They had swords on their backs so they could run on all fours quickly.

"Charge!" Mitchicus yelled as he began to sprint on all fours towards Po.

The leopards and the rest of the army followed the general.

"Charge!" Po yelled as he, his fellow masters, and the warriors charged as well.

Mitchicus reached a small hill and was about to leap in the air after Po.

"Mitchicus!" Tai Lung yelled as he tackled the white tiger.

"My fight is not with you, brother!" Mitchicus roared as he got up.

"It has to be." Tai Lung said as he went into a defensive stance.

"So be it." Mitch growled.

The tiger leapt into the air and roared. Tai Lung dodged Mitch's attack, but was hit by an additional kick on the way down.

"Why are you fighting for them?" Tai Lung asked.

"To take revenge on Po, and possibly Tigress." Mitch said smiling.

Mitch jumped and did a roundhouse kick to Tai Lung's face. The snow leopard grunted and fell over. Mitch was much stronger than what he remembered.

"Tigress still loves you!" The leopard said.

"LIES!" Mitchicus roared as he tried to punch Tai Lung, who was still on the ground.

Tai Lung moved his head just in time, and Mitch's fist hit the ground. The leopard grabbed Mitch's arm, and threw him to the ground. Mitch growled and got back up along with Tai Lung. Tai Lung threw a series of punches, all but the last were blocked by Mitch. The last hit Mitch in the face, who staggered backwards. Tai Lung believed he could win. He threw a kick at the white tiger, but Mitch grabbed his leg and threw him down again. Mitch grabbed Tai by his throat and picked him up.

"Forgive me, brother." Mitch said softly as he threw Tai Lung off of the hill.

The snow leopard fell down the hill. And staggered back up. He had failed to stop Mitchicus. Po did not see the fight, but only saw Mitch throw Tai Lung off of the hill. Meanwhile Po, the Five, and Shifu had managed to psuh back the army. Brutus was agitated. He ordered the archers to fire another volley, and they did. A few pandas were seriously injured. Tigress grabbed a rhino by the horn and threw it into its allies. The Five fought bravely, and Shifu was untouchable with Oogway's staff. The red panda was too quick for his opponents, and defeated every one that challenged him. The pandas were making piles of dead soldiers quickly. Mitchicus did not care if Brutus' army succeeded or not. He was fighting for neither side. He saw Po and growled. He retracted his claws, and sprinted on all fours towards the panda, now aware of him.

"I've waited a long time for this panda!" Mitch roared as he sprinted up to Po.

Po was ready for Mitch to tackle him, and prepared to block him. However, Mitch did not try to tackle him, and ran to the side of Po and used his leg to sweep Po's legs out from under him. Po fell to the ground and Mitch turned and came back to kick Po in the face. Po evaded Mitch and got up.

"Look, I know that what I did to you was terrible, and I'm sorry for it." Po said.

"Your word means nothing to me!" Mitch growled.

"But I lied! Tigress truly loves you and you only!" The panda said.

"An excuse so you can keep your life! It is pathetic!" Mitch roared.

Po threw a series of punches and kicks, but Mitchicus blocked them. Then Mitch was on the offensive. He would slide behind Po and kick, elbow, or punch Po in the back. It was hard for Po to turn against the tiger. The Dragon Warrior was weakening. Po managed to turn and swing the back of his arm at Mitch. It succeeded, and Mitch grunted and flipped backwards, but recovered quickly. Po was breathing heavily, but Mitch had hardly worked up a sweat. The white tiger smiled.

"Ready to quit, Dragon Warrior?" He taunted.

"Still got a fight in me." Po said weakly.

Mitchicus faked a punch to Po's chest, which the panda tried to block. Mitch used his other hand and punched Po in the face, knocking him to the ground. Po struggled to get up.

"I've gone easy on you Po. Now we draw blades!" Mitch yelled as he drew his Katana.

Po drew his sword also and the two crossed blades.

"You're on the wrong side." Po said.

"I am on my own side. Not with you and not with Brutus."

"But you could be with Tigress again." Po said solemnly.

Mitchicus did still care about Tigress, but he believed still that she loved Po.

"Enough about Tigress!" He roared.

The two's swords clashed. Mitch was on the offensive, slashing hard and quickly, but Po was blocking his attacks. However, Po couldn't last much longer.

Meanwhile, Tigress continued to fight the army with the others. She turned to see Mitch and Po fighting. Her eyes widened. Mitch was going to kill Po! She had to save Po, and Mitch. She sprinted on all fours towards them. They were far away, but she had to reach them.

Mitch and Po continued to fight. Po blocked another attack, but Mitch elbowed Po to the stomach, freeing his sword. Mitchicus took another slash, and Po tried to dodge it. It missed the panda's chest, but sliced his arm. Po winced and put pressure on the wound. Po was finished. Mitchicus kicked Po to the ground. The panda laid there, and did not get up. The white tiger smiled and walked over to Po's sword and kicked it to him.

"You still have some fight in you, get up!" Mitchicus commanded.

The panda stayed on the ground, silent.

"So be it. Now you pay for what you did to me!" Mitch yelled as he raised his sword.

"Mitch!" Tigress yelled as she sprinted up to him.

"Great, now I have to fight you too?" Mitch said coldly.

"I'm not here to fight you." She said softly.

"You chose to fight me when you broke my heart!" Mitch said.

The white tiger threw his katana to the ground and went into a defensive stance. He was not focused. He knew that he would never be able to kill Tigress. He went into a defensive stance and gnashed his teeth.

"Mitch, please!" Tigress said, also going into a stance.

"It's too late!"

The tiger rushed at her, and she punched him in the face. She felt terrible for punching him, but it was in self-defense. He staggered backwards and recovered. There was only one way to beat her. To use all of his anger and hatred against her. He roared and initiated a series of punches. The first she blocked but was hit in the chest, stomach, and face by the others. She was weakened by this, and winced. Mitchicus sensed her weakness and leapt in the air, hitting her with an aerial roundhouse kick to the chest. This knocked her to the ground, and she looked up at the victor. Mitch walked towards her, and she crawled backwards away from him. Mitch leaned down and grabbed her by her shirt, and picked her up with one hand.

"You claim that you love me? Why do you still lie?" He asked.

"I am not lying. I love you and only you." She said softly.

Tigress leaned forward and kissed Mitch. When they had finished, Tigress took the flower from her ear and placed it in Mitch's hand. The white tiger looked at it.

"The Adenandra. The most beautiful flower I've ever seen." Mitch said smiling. "You kept this, and remembered what I said about it?"

Tigress nodded, smiling.

"That its beauty reminded me of you?" He asked.

"Yes, my love." Tigress said.

Mitch seemed overjoyed. A tear came to his eye, but he rubbed it away. He squeezed the flower gently underneath his fist. Then he put the flower back on her right ear, and hugged her. When Tigress looked into his eyes, they were blue again.

"You will always be my one and only love, Tigress." Mitch said softly.

"And you will be mine, Mitch." She said lightly crying.

He wiped the tears from her face. "This isn't a time for tears, Tigress. We must stop Brutus together!" He said smiling.

Mitchicus found his sword and sheathed it. Po was still on the ground, and saw Mitchicus. Mitch looked at Po with resentment, not hate anymore. He picked up Po's sword and gave Po his hand. Po accepted it, and Mitch helped him off the ground and handed him his sword.

"We are not enemies, but allies." Mitch said, smiling.

The three turned and saw the battle still raging. The pandas had minor casualties, but Brutus' army was not as lucky. Most of them were dead or retreating. All of the masters were fine. Shifu saw the three allies in the distance. Tigress pointed to the castle, and Shifu nodded. The pandas, Furious Five, and Tai Lung, who joined the fight there recently, pushed towards the castle. Mitch, Po, and Tigress all ran towards the retreating army as well. Brutus had gone into the castle and waited in the Throne Room, to face Mitchicus. He knew that Mitch would most likely rebel again. Mitch faced a midair leopard, which he grabbed and threw to the ground which the panda warriors finished off. Po double kicked a rhino into five boars. The army was crumbling, and retreated to the castle. They were going to close the gate, and it would be impossible to get through. Mitch ran on all fours with the other master, and the pandas followed. He looked at Tigress, and then at Tai Lung.

"They're going to close the gate and we won't be able to get in! The three of us have to hurry and beat them to it!" Mitch yelled.

"Alright, let's go, brother!" Tai Lung said.

The three sprinted on all fours towards the gate. Some of the soldiers tried to attack them, but the three evaded them. The archers rained flaming arrows down on them, but the three dodged the arrows. At last they reached the gate. Two wolves tried desperately to close it, but were too late. Mitch kicked them both down. Tigress and Tai Lung took care of the rest. Then they held the position. The rest of the army was coming at them, but the back of it was being thinned by the pandas and the Five. Mitch punched down countless soldiers, and Tigress kicked three in one swipe. Tai Lung grabbed one and threw him into his allies. The army gave up hope of retreating into the castle and ran from the battlefield, never to return. The pandas did not lay pursuit. The pandas and other masters reached the castled and closed the gate behind them. The soldiers that reached the castle were nowhere to be found. Po, Tigress, and Mitchicus began walking up the stairs to confront Brutus. The rest remained near the front gate, looking for the other soldiers. A gate opened and a large force of surviving soldiers burst through it. The three turned and ran to help but were stopped.

"Go, and defeat Brutus! We'll handle them!" Tai Lung said as he kicked a wolf to the ground.

Meanwhile Adolfo fought with them. He had been with the pandas during the battle. Po, Tigress, and Mitchicus ran up the stairs, occasionally encountering light resistance. They finally reached the throne room, where Brutus waited.

"Let me take him alone." Mitch said to Tigress and Po. "It is time for me to fulfill my destiny."

"Be careful." Tigress said, hugging him.

"Ah, cute." Brutus taunted. "Are you ready to face me, Mitchicus?"

Mitch went into a defensive stance. "Ready."

Brutus roared and lunged at Mitch with a spear. Mitch slid on the floor, and dodged the spear. He punched the back of Brutus' arm, bending it awkwardly. Brutus bellowed and hit Mitchicus with his other arm. He tried to stab Mitch while he was on the floor, but Mitch rolled away quickly.

"You're making it harder than I thought this would be!" Brutus said laughing.

Mitch grabbed the spear and knocked it away form Brutus. He got up, and grabbed Brutus, who tried to get away from him. Mitch ran and pushed Brutus into a column. Brutus reached for his dagger and unsheathed it. Mitch did not see the knife. Brutus stabbed Mitch in the side. The white tiger yelled at the pain, and staggered backwards. He slowly reached for the knife and winced. While he was doing this Brutus got his spear back. Mitch grabbed the knife and pulled it out with a grunt. He threw it to the side and looked up to see Brutus aim his spear at him. Brutus threw it, and Po shoved Mitch out of the way. Po fell to the ground, his stomach impaled by the spear.

"No!" Tigress yelled as she rushed to Po's side.

Mitch also ran to Po's side. Brutus did nothing, and stood and watched them try to save the Dragon Warrior. He smiled, for he was proud that he thought that he had killed the Dragon Warrior.

"Why did you do that for me?" Mitchicus asked.

"I put you through a lot," Po said weakly, "it's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Mitch said. "But I'm not worth dying for."

"Don't worry." Po said as he smiled weakly. "It's stuck in my fat. The spear didn't hit anything major."

Mitch smiled. "Looks like it came in handy." The white tiger looked at Tigress. "Patch up Po. Remember, I'll always love you."

Tigress was worried. Was he saying goodbye to her?

Mitch walked away from Po and Tigress and stood in front of Brutus. The crocodile smiled.

"Someday, people will remember this battle. A man scarred for life, physically and emotionally, battles the man that gave him his scars…and perishes!" Brutus roared as he drew his sword and ran at Mitchicus.

Mitch drew his quickly and blocked Brutus' blade. Mitch's blade cracked. His katana was much smaller than Brutus' sword, and this was the result. Brutus drew back, about to strike again. Mitch's sword had one more hit left in it. He could not let Brutus strike his sword again or it would shatter. He would have to make it count. Brutus swung horizontally, and Mitch slid underneath his sword to Brutus' backside. Mitch turned and cut the crocodile's backside. The blade shattered in the process, but Mitch left a deep wound. Brutus howled and tried to impale Mitchicus. The white tiger dodged the sword and knocked it away from Brutus. The two ran for it, and both fell to the ground, reaching for it. Mitch elbowed the crocodile to the face and grabbed the sword and threw it at a window, which shattered. The sword fell from the castle and into the raging river below. Brutus grabbed Mitch by the throat and picked him up with one hand. He carried Mitchicus to the broken window and held him over the edge. Tigress saw this and ran towards them. Mitch gestured for her to stay where she was.

"How does it feel to die, Mitchicus?" Brutus asked.

"It feels good, since I have fulfilled my destiny."

He looked at Tigress and winked. He smiled at her once more, before grabbing Brutus and pulling them both out of the castle. Tigress rushed to the window and looked for them. Mitch was on top of Brutus, grabbing him as they fell out of the tower. Brutus was yelling in misery of his certain death, but Mitch remained calm. He remembered all of his life. When he was saved by Master Oogway, when he trained for most of his life with him, when he reunited with Tigress to storm the fortress, when he was captured and injected, when he returned and left from the Jade Palace, his murder of the Black Dragons, the defense of Shan Fen, and the battle earlier that day. He remembered how he conquered the Blue Demon and chose to fight for Tigress, and now how he led Brutus to the death.

"I will always love you, Tigress." Mitch said as he and Brutus plunged into the raging river.

Tigress was speechless. Had the one she tried so hard to change back, perish right before her eyes? There was no body. Perhaps he had survived. Tigress looked at the Adenandra she had kept. All she had left of him was his words, and this flower.

Tai Lung and the others soon came up the stairs to the Throne Room. They rushed to Po's side, but he assured them that he was alright. Po had seen Mitch fall with Brutus. Tai Lung walked up to Tigress and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned, and was solemn.

"Where is Mitch?" Tai Lung asked.

Tigress shook her head. The snow leopard would not take no for an answer. He rushed to the window and looked for Mitchicus, but did not find him.

"No, no! We can't give up on him!" Tai Lung shouted.

"We have to." Shifu said. "Without help, the river claimed him, even if he survived the fall."

"I can't give up on my brother." Tai Lung said, turning away from the others.

* * *

><p>The warriors solemnly left the palace, where the panda warriors cheered at the defeat of Brutus outside. Machai stood with them, for he had led them throughout the attack. The warriors were in high spirits, and they had suffered only minor casualties. They were unaware of what had happened to Mitchicus.<p>

"Where is Mitchicus?" Machai asked.

He knew that Mitch served Brutus during the battle, but then turned back. Machai was in debt to Mitchicus for saving Shan Fen.

"He didn't make it." Tai Lung said.

The warriors were silent. Machai walked over to Shifu.

"I am sorry for the loss of your friend. It was an honor fighting alongside you." Machai said.

"Thank you for helping us" Shifu said bowing.

Machai turned to Po. "Are you coming with us back to Shan Fen?"

"No, father." Po said. "It is my duty as Dragon Warrior to return to the Valley of Peace."

"I understand. Pleas visit me once in a while, son." Machai said hugging Po. "Goodbye son."

"Bye dad." Po said smiling.

The warriors left with Machai back to Shan Fen. Adolfo went to Shifu.

"Well, another villain taken down Master Shifu. I better get off to the crime world again, and tag along with another gang lord." Adolfo said grinning.

"Thank you for your service, Adolfo. I wish you well on your journey. Goodbye."

"It was a pleasure to serve." Adolfo said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Po, Shifu, Tai Lung, and the Five returned to the Valley of Peace. They were hailed as heroes once again for vanquishing another tyrant. Song was reunited with Po again, but she soon returned to the Ladies of the Shade.<p>

Another day passed. Tigress stood with Tai Lung at the top of the steps leading to the Jade Palace, and surveyed the valley.

"I miss him." Tai Lung said.

Tigress looked at him. "Don't we all. But perhaps he survived."

Tai Lung looked surprised. "But the odds of him surviving were very slim! How could he survive that?"

"There's still a chance. I'll hold onto anything I can get." Tigress said feeling the flower in her paw.

They were interrupted when Po came up the steps.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked.

Tigress smiled. "We were just talking, that's all."

"Mitchicus right?"

"Yeah." Tai Lung answered.

"So you know, I think he made it out of that river." Po said. "He's a tough guy, he must've made it."

"Thanks, Po." Tigress said smiling.

The tiger felt the wind blow, and threw the Adenandra flower into the air, and the wind carried it away.

Po looked at her curiously. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

Tigress smiled again. "He needs it more than I do."

* * *

><p>The Adenandra traveled with the wind for miles, and then it went into the Himalayan Mountains.<p>

Mitchicus caught the flower with his hand while he stood on Mount Everest, and looked at it. Tigress had sent this to him so he could remember her beauty while he was away. Mitch smiled and squeezed the Adenandra gently.

"Don't worry, my love," He said to himself. "I will return to you."

Mitch turned and looked at Master Oogway, who nodded in approval.

**A/N: It is finished. After Mitchicus battles his friends, he finally defeats Brutus. He survived the fall and now trains with the quite alive Master Oogway. This chapter's songs are "The Battle" from The Chronicles of Narnia- The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by Harry Gregson-Williams. This sets the mood of the final battle and the confrontation against Brutus. The second song is "My Fist Hungers For Justice" from Kung Fu Panda 2, by Hans Zimmer and Jim Powell. The last minute of this song sets the mood of Mitch remembering Tigress as he looks at the flower, so far away from her. Thank you all for continuing to follow my story and reviewing it. I suggest you add me to author alert because Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China, my next story, is around the corner. Comments or suggestions for next story? Please leave me advice! It was honor making this story with your help. Please review, share, and as always, no flames.**


End file.
